Christmas Green (With Envy)
by CTI-Jenn
Summary: A trip to visit Sam's parents for a Christmas party brings out the green in Jules, but not in a good way. Set between Slow Burn and Broken Peace. No major spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: SYuuri, Mollylyn, Tirsh and I agreed to do a Christmas fanfic story exchange this year. We got a neutral party to assign us each a person to write for and we submitted our "wish list" of story items for our writer to choose from. Over achiever me liked something from everyone's list so I went overboard and did a story for each person. Yes, I'm that person. The person whose name I drew was SYuuri so to make her story special, I'm including all of her wish items: snowman, mistletoe, Christmas Carol, All I Want for Christmas, and hot chocolate with marshmallows. After she made a special request of me that had nothing to do with the Christmas fic exchange, I decided to add that as well. So, SYuuri, I hope it meets and exceeds your expectations. Merry Christmas.

Author's note 2: I don't really know anything about military bases and especially not Canadian military bases. Most of my knowledge comes from watching Army Wives. So please forgive any details I might get wrong later in the chapter when the military base comes up. This story takes place between Slow Burn and Broken Peace.

Disclaimer: The show Flashpoint and its characters were created by Mark Ellis and Stephanie Morgenstern and belong to them and its respective networks. I am making no money off this story and it is for entertainment purposes only. However, this particular story is my creation and should not be used without my express written permission.

Christmas Green…with Envy

"_Stay tuned for more sounds of the seasons. Remember there are only ten shopping days left. Have you gotten that special gift for that special person? If not…"_

Sam tuned out the rest of the radio announcer's appeal. He didn't need the reminder of how many days were left. He'd wrapped up his shopping weeks ago, both figuratively and literally. Especially that "special gift for that special person" which would not be found no matter how creative she got trying to sneak a peek, not that he'd ever seen her snooping. He glanced over at the beautiful woman who was napping in the seat next to him.

He couldn't blame her for sleeping now. In order for them to get the time off together for this trip, they'd had to switch shifts with different people. She'd worked one of those shifts the night before and from the way she'd described it, it had been a busy night. The fact that she'd managed to stay awake for almost three and a half hours of the five hour drive had surprised him.

He wouldn't admit it to just anyone, and especially not to her, but he loved to watch Jules Callaghan when she slept. There was just something so sweet and innocent about her then that was a stark contrast to that tough, no-nonsense exterior that she projected at work. The only thing that had kept his eyes more on the road than on her peaceful, beautiful face was the fact that it had started to snow about ten minutes after she'd fallen asleep and he needed to keep his eyes on the roads that would soon get slick. He'd driven in worse weather but he was glad they were going to reach their destination before the sun went down.

With a little intake of breath that indicated she was waking up, her eyes fluttered open and she gave a little stretch that reminded him of a cat. "When did it start snowing?"

"A little over an hour ago. We're almost there. Not too late to change our minds." Sam offered. He made it seem like a joke but underneath he was completely serious about turning around and going home before they ever reached their final destination. If it wasn't for the snow, he'd have reached over and taken one of her hands in his to hold as he drove taking comfort from her touch to help him overcome his own increasing discomfort for every mile closer they got. As it was, however, he needed to keep both hands on the wheel no matter how much he longed for the feel of her hand in his.

As if sensing what he needed without him saying anything, she reached her hand out to his left side and lovingly placed the gloved palm of her hand against this cheek, making sure to keep the crook of her arm out of his field of vision. He puckered his lips and kissed the base of her hand. Her voice was still sleep-filled as she responded to his suggestion. "You know we can't do that. Your mom was disappointed that you couldn't get the time off to come up for the actual holiday. When you told her you would make it work so you could visit and attend the Christmas party I could hear her squeal of delight through the phone."

"You weren't even in the same room when I was talking to her." Sam reminded her with a slight eye roll.

"I know," Jules agreed. "That's why I knew she was excited. Heard her clear across the house. Seriously Sam, how bad could it be?"

The noise that came from Sam's lips could only be described as a snort. "Thus says the one who's never spent any time around the General. He can suck the Merry right out of Christmas just by entering a room. Seriously, if there was an award given for the Grinchiest person and it came down to the Grinch and the General, the General would win hands down."

Jules lowered her hand to rest it on the top of Sam's thigh, giving the muscle a slight squeeze. "Now I know you're exaggerating. Natalie showed me some pictures of some of the Christmases the two of you had growing up. The two of you sitting in front of a beautiful Christmas tree…"

"That we weren't allowed to decorate because it had to look perfect if company came by." Sam inserted.

"Surrounded by mountains of brightly wrapped packages." Jules continued as if Sam hadn't interrupted. "That doesn't sound very Grinch-y to me."

He didn't answer her; didn't need to. Though he'd booked them a room at a local hotel for the two nights they would be in Ottawa, he was sure they would be forced to spend the majority of the time in close proximity to the family. She would see soon enough. It wasn't that the General was a bad father. On the contrary, he'd provided the family with everything they could possibly need and most of the things they'd wanted. He just had a tendency of treating his family the way he ran his units. Always had, always would.

Seeing a sign advertising a roadside diner a couple of miles ahead, he risked a momentary glance in her direction before returning his focus to the road. "You hungry? We haven't stopped for anything more than bathroom and gas the whole drive."

Jules glanced out the window at the snow falling in increasing drifts. "You don't want to try to make it before the weather gets worse?" Her stomach took that opportunity to audibly announce its hunger and she blushed. "Yeah, I'm hungry but me and my big-mouthed stomach can wait until we get to the hotel if you don't want to stop now."

He saw the diner that the sign had promised and turned on his blinker before slowing and turning into the parking lot. "You know what I'd rather do but since it seems we're staying, I'm starving as well. My stomach just isn't as vocal about it."

She slapped his thigh as he shot her a cheeky grin. Though there were a few cars already parked in the parking lot, the diner was far from crowded. Still he parked away from the door, leaving the available front spots for someone who came along who might needed the shorter trip to the front door. As soon as he turned off the ignition and the heat cut off, the temperature in the jeep started too cool. He and Jules both unfastened their seat belts and slipped their arms into the bulky coats they had shed in the heated interior of the vehicle.

Sam waited at the end of the vehicle for Jules to join him and wrapped a well padded arm around her waist as they made their way through the falling snow to the door of the diner. A bell dinged signaling their entrance, the sound blending with the holiday music playing in the background. Sam led her to a booth and they sat opposite each other, once more shrugging out of their jackets.

A waitress with frizzy blonde hair greeted them and handed them menus. Despite Jules's presence, the waitress had eyes only for Sam. If he were the menu, it was more than obvious that she wanted to order one of everything. Jules resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She was used to women openly ogling her boyfriend and while she appreciated their good taste at the same time as being annoyed by their brazenness, she didn't let it bother her because somehow Sam never seemed to notice the attention and certainly never returned it. The waitress smacked her gum as she smiled. A smile that seemed as big and as fake as some of her other attributes she seemed proud of. "I don't think you're from around here. I'm pretty sure I would have remembered you."

Though you was a pronoun that could be either singular or plural, it was more than obvious the Sam was the only "you" she cared to address. Still Sam was busy looking at the menu and lost in his thoughts and didn't acknowledge her. Jules pasted on her own fake smile. "No, we're just passing through. I think we need a few minutes before we know what we want."

The waitress seemed disappointed but nodded. "Sure, while you are deciding can I get you something to drink? Coffee maybe?"

"Hot chocolate with marshmallows." Jules requested. She could probably use the caffeine boost coffee would give her but there was something about falling snow at Christmas time that brought out the little girl in her that loved curling up by the fireplace with a steaming mug of chocolate and slowly melting white puffs of sticky sweetness. "Sam?"

"The same." He requested, looking over his menu and giving Jules that boyish smile that always made her melt just a little like she was one of those marshmallows in the hot chocolate.

It apparently made the waitress melt a little as well if the little giggle that escaped her lips as she took down the order was any indication. She retreated from the table to get their drinks and Jules looked down at the menu. Like most roadside diners there were choices that ranged from sandwiches to hot plate specials that all claimed to be "homemade." She pursed her lips considering. "What are you thinking?"

"I don't think you really want to know." Sam mumbled.

She gave him a little nudge with the toe of her boot under the table. "I meant on the menu. But you're wrong if you think I wouldn't want to know what you're really thinking about."

He reached across the table and gave her hand a squeeze. He didn't release it. "I think I'm going with a greasy cheeseburger and a pile of equally greasy fries. If I know Mom, and I do know my mom, there will not be a morsel of unhealthy food that passes our lips during her watch. She has a way of even making deserts and party foods less than decadent. We should eat it while we can."

Jules frowned. "She's not going to make me eat brussels sprouts, is she?"

Sam was well aware of Jules's aversion to the "little heads of cabbages that don't taste anything like cabbage." He grinned, loving the way she so innocently - or maybe she only made it look innocent and she really knew exactly what she was doing - pulled him out of his darker thoughts. "Probably. And knowing my mom, she's going to do her damndest to make you _like_ them. And before you say it, Nat and I tried every trick in the book to get out of eating them so she's wise to every trick in the book."

"I could tell her I'm allergic. Break out in hives, throat swells up, breathing stops, that sort of thing." She suggested, chewing on her bottom lip thoughtfully.

Sam shook his head, outright chuckling now. "Won't work. Unless you have it stamped on some medic alert bracelet she won't buy it. She'll tell you the best way to get over an allergy is to desensitize yourself by eating it. She'll promise to give you Benedryl for the hives and ask where your epi pen is in case your throat swells."

Jules winced. "Nice, and here all this time I thought you said it was your father who was the badass of the family."

Sam's thumb lazily rubbed against the side of her hand. "He is. Except, when it comes to meals and who's going to eat what. Mom makes even him cower and send up the white flag. My advice, when she serves Brussels sprouts, cut them in really small bites and throw them to the back of your mouth. You can bypass your taste buds and practically swallow them without chewing."

"I can't tell if you're being serious or seriously pulling my leg. I'm not sure I want to know which." Jules shook her head.

The waitress returned and placed the two steaming mugs in front of them. She then pulled out her order pad. "You make a decision yet?"

Jules gave Sam a nod, letting him order for the both of them. Once the waitress left, Jules picked up her spoon to stir the marshmallows around in the hot chocolate and frowned once more. There were no tell-tale floating white blobs in her drink. She glanced over at Sam's mug which was practically overflowing with marshmallows. What would be next? She'd get a meatless hamburger while Sam got the extra patty?

Sam noticed the issue and pulled her mug to his with his free hand, keeping the other firmly in hers. Using his spoon, he carefully scooped over half of his own marshmallows into her mug before sliding it back to her. She smiled her thanks and stirred the marshmallows into the liquid.

"Can I ask you a question?" Recognizing the upturn corner of his smirk, she glared at him and amended. "Other than that one."

He nodded. She sighed and took a small sip, being careful not to scald her tongue. Briefly she wondered if maybe she should rethink that plan; if she did, she probably wouldn't have to taste any offensive vegetables that might find their way onto her plate over the next couple of days. "What's really bugging you about being here? I've seen you before when you've gone off to visit your family and while it might not be a trip to Disney World, you don't dread it like you have this time. I've been wracking my brain trying to figure it out and the only thing I've come up with that's different about this trip and the others is that I'm here with you." She lowered her gaze, unable to look at him. "Are you worried about introducing me to your parents?"

"Yes." Sam answered honestly. Jules's head dipped even more as she tried to hide the hurt she knew would probably show in her eyes. He saw it anyway in the rest of her body language and gave her hand a little tug, hoping to make her look up. When she didn't, he sighed. "It's not what you are thinking. It's not about you at all."

At that she did look up, her disbelief evident. He continued. "Jules, I'm not ashamed of you or scared for anyone to know we're together. I'm proud to say you're my girlfriend and that I love you. I'm just afraid my parents - my dad especially - will say or do something that will hurt or embarrass you or worse, make you look at me and think that if I came from their genes maybe you'd better rethink this whole relationship."

"I'm dating you, not your parents." Jules reminded him, taking a bigger sip of her hot chocolate.

The waitress returned with their food and pointedly asked Sam if there was anything else _he_ not _they _needed. Sam shook his head, not interested in anything but reassuring Jules. And although her words were reassuring to him, he didn't think he'd done much to alleviate her concerns. Not getting the reaction she was hoping for or much of a reaction at all, the waitress left with a frown on her face. Once more alone, Jules removed her hand from his so she could dress her burger but she suddenly wasn't interested in the food. With less force than she really felt like using, Jules piled on the lettuce, tomatoes, and pickles but left the onions to the side. She cleared her throat, hoping it wouldn't sound as pitiful as she felt. "So, you're saying your parents won't like me."

Sam looked at her as he poked a fry around the ketchup he'd squirted into his plate. Jules was normally such a self-assured, confident person that it always took him by surprise when any hint of insecurity leaked out. Now, he wished he hadn't said anything. Since he had though, he felt he owed it to her to be honest. Forewarned is forearmed. "My dad won't, mainly because you don't come from a military family. Dad is pretty snobbish about keeping the family line military pure. Plus, he sort of thinks the role of a girlfriend/wife is to be sort of a 'Yes, Sir; whatever you say, Sir' kind of person. And thankfully, we both know that's not who you are."

He left it at that, even though there was more. While he was pretty sure his mother would be her usual gracious and charming self that she demonstrated for all social functions, he knew his mother still carried some ill feelings about the way Jules had ended things before. While he hoped his mother wouldn't say anything that would be upsetting, he couldn't be sure. The truth was, the whole situation, with the annual muckity muck Christmas party mixed in, had too many potential pitfalls for him to be comfortable with it.

Jules hid her frown behind taking a bite of her hamburger. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't had her doubts about attending the party the next evening. Her fears and insecurities had only been fed by her talk with Natalie. She'd called Sam's sister to ask for advice about what to pack for the trip and especially to wear to the party. The way Natalie had described the party had made it seem like the kind of complete social nightmare that Jules usually tried to avoid, the Police Gala only a hundred times worse. Now it seemed like Sam was telling her that it wasn't just the party she had to worry about but the whole trip. Maybe it wasn't too late to change course and spend the next three days elsewhere.

"Relax Jules. You're dating me not my parents, remember? I shouldn't have said anything, but I don't want him to say something that will hurt you."

Jules took another bite of her hamburger and used the time of chewing and swallowing to form her next thoughts. "I guess the General's opinion doesn't matter as long as his son is happy."

Sam reached under the table to give her knee a squeeze. "His son is very happy. Having you by my side tomorrow night is going to be the highlight of my evening. It's not just how my parents are going to treat you that has me worried about the trip. I'd almost have rather worked things so I could have gone for Christmas dinner than this party. All the top brass will be there. People who know all about me and what happened in Kandahar. Maybe by now it'll be old news unlike the last time I went to the party the year after it happened - the last time I went to the party at all. But I'm sure there will be things said by those who won't let me forget the mistakes I've made. Some who think I should have been brought up on disciplinary charges and that that the only reason why I wasn't was because the General pulled strings. Others who think I turned my back on the military by walking away and that that was my biggest mistake. You may hear some not so flattering things about me."

Jules reached out and took his hand in hers once more. "Sam, what happened with Matt was an accident; something you couldn't control. They can't keep blaming you for it. And as for walking away; you did what you had to do for you. You might not be military any more but you are still saving lives and making a difference. If they can't see that, then that's their problem. And if I hear anyone saying anything about what happened, I'm going to tell them just that."

Sam grinned at her, already feeling better about this trip than he had since he first told his mother he would come. "What would I do without you?"

Jules indicated the direction of the counter where their waitress was still watching Sam like a person on a diet might watch the pastry cart in a fancy restaurant. "I think she'd like to give you a few ideas."

Sam shuddered. "I'm not sure I want to know what her ideas involve. Just promise me you won't leave me here alone to go off to the bathroom or something. I'm not sure I'd still be here when you got back; and not by choice may I add."

Jules grinned. "I'll do my best to protect you."

They were just finishing their meal when Sam's cell phone range. Looking at the caller ID, he mouthed the word _Mom_ to Jules before answering. "Hi, Mom… No, we're not far out. Just stopped to get a bite to eat…Yeah, Mom, I know you would have but we've been driving practically all day and we were too hungry to wait….Actually, we'll probably go ahead and check in at the hotel….Yes, Mom, I know there's plenty of room at the house but neither of us wanted to put you to any more trouble. We know you've got the party to get ready for…. Yes, Mom, I know you wouldn't mind. It's just easier this way… We'll be there… I will…Love you too. Bye."

Jules shook her head, having only heard his side of the conversation. "Let me guess, she's still trying to get us to stay at the house on base."

He nodded. "I can't just tell her there's no way in hell I'm not having a planned strategic escape route. But I can't get us out of dinner. She's pretty insistent on that."

Jules popped the last of her French fries into her mouth. Then she looked down to the snow pants and thermal long-sleeve she'd dressed in after getting off work. "Would I be right in thinking that dinner not only means healthy food but dressing up as well?"

Sam nodded. "Not as formal as the party tomorrow night but a bit more than the casual we have on for the drive up."

Jules wiped her hands and mouth with her napkin and nodded. "Then we'd better get to the hotel. If meeting your parents is going to be as challenging as you say, I'm going to need at least a couple more hours of sleep and a really long shower."

If only she'd known.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: Here's the second chapter. For some reason the ellipsis that I had put between Green and With in the title didn't show up which left no space between the two words originally. Not sure why the sight doesn't like the three periods but who knows. So I put the With Envy in parentheses for the title page. Sorry for that mistake with chapter one. Two or three more chapters left after this one. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: The show Flashpoint and its characters were created by Mark Ellis and Stephanie Morgenstern and belong to them and its respective networks. I am making no money off this story and it is for entertainment purposes only. However, this particular story is my creation and should not be used without my express written permission.

Christmas Green…with Envy

Chapter 2

"Giddy yap, giddy yap, giddy yap, let's go. Let's look at the show. We're riding in a wonderland of snow. Giddy yap, giddy yap, giddy yap, it's grand, just holding your hand. We're gliding along with a song of a wintry fairy land. Our cheeks are nice and rosy and comfy cozy are we. We're snuggled up together like two birds of a feather would be. Let's take that road before us and sing a chorus or two. Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you." Jules sang as she put the finishing touches on her make-up. She'd considered going heavier than her normal understated, natural look since she was meeting Sam's parents for the first time. In the end, she went with her normal look. They'd either have to like her as she was or not but she wasn't going to stress herself out over it.

Sam's reflection appeared behind her own in the mirror and his hands lightly rubbed her upper arms. "I like the idea of snuggling up with you with or without the sleigh ride."

She elbowed him gently in the ribs as her cheeks turned pink without the aid of make-up. "Sam, you weren't supposed to be listening. I thought you were watching the recap of the game."

He kissed her cheek. "I _was_ watching the recap and politely ignoring your rendition of O Holy Night while you were in the shower. However, when you finished it and moved on to singing the Chipmunks' Christmas Song, I decided your entertainment was much more interesting. I never knew your voice could get that squeaky. Tell me, just how many o's were in your pronunciation of hula hoop?"

"Jerk," she accused good-naturedly. "Now, I'm going to worry about singing in the shower for fear you might be listening in."

"Cut me some slack. The only time I get to hear you sing is when you think I'm not listening. Why, I don't know. You've got a beautiful voice. Sometimes, I even stand in the bathroom doorway just to get the chance of hearing you. Usually the most I get is a chorus or two but tonight you've been a one-woman karaoke show. I like it."

It occurred to her that she might need to start locking the bathroom door when she took her shower just to discourage his eavesdropping. "It's your fault; I think even while I was dozing in the car ride up I could hear the Christmas music from that station you found. It's gotten me in the Christmas mood."

Sam grinned , wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer into his embrace so that her body was flush against his. Leaning in, he playfully nipped at her ear. "It's gotten me in the mood as well."

Jules set her powder brush on the vanity and turned in Sam's embrace. She put her own arms around his neck and kissed him. The kiss deepened and Sam was about to lead her back to the king sized bed in the outer room when she pulled back and shook her head. "Not so fast, Hotshot. What you're in the mood for will have to wait. Your parents are expecting us soon and us being late isn't going to do much in the way of me winning points with them. 'Specially not if they realize _why_ we're late."

"Spoilsport." Sam groused but his grin showed he wasn't taking it personally. "Just so we're clear; when we get back tonight, you're all for us getting 'comfy cozy' right?"

"Definitely." Jules promised, giving him another small kiss as if to seal the deal. The she put a hand to his broad chest and pushed back. "Now get out of here and let me finish getting ready before we're late anyway."

Sam stole one more kiss and then gave her a mock salute. "Yes, Ma'am. Whatever you say, Ma'am."

Jules rolled her eyes as he turned to leave. Picking up the hand towel from the vanity, she used it to swat his retreating rear end. "I kind of like the sound of that by the way. It has a nice ring to it. I'm just saying." His only answer was to start whistling "Sleigh Ride."

Twenty minutes later, they were in the jeep heading toward the military base. The snow that had started as intermittent flurries had increased to a steady snowfall while they'd been in the hotel. If it kept falling like it was currently was, there would be a nice blanket of snow on the ground by morning.

"I like all the lights and decorations. Weird how it's the same in every city but at the same time totally different." Jules mused, looking out the window at the passing scenery as Sam drove.

"Enjoy them now. Once we're on base you might see some lights on the outside of the houses and get a glimpse of decorated trees through the windows but not much more in the way of outside decorations. Rules are pretty strict about what can be displayed." Sam warned.

Jules frowned, thinking about the decorations at her own house. She's started a couple of days before the first of December getting everything put up. She took childlike delight every year in making sure her house was the one everyone drove by either to look at or laugh at, she wasn't sure and wasn't sure she cared. Lights, inflatables, wooden figures, basically any kind of Christmas decoration she could acquire was added to her menagerie. The timer was still set to turn on each night while she and Sam were gone and Spike had dutifully promised to drive by each night to check to make sure everything was working properly. She couldn't imagine not being able to go all out every year with decorating. "How sad."

"Yeah." Sam agreed. He didn't add that growing up he hadn't known he was missing out on anything so it hadn't been that bad. Now as an adult and specially watching the pleasure Jules seemed to get out of decorating, he realized he'd missed out on more than a few things growing up.

Once they were at the gate, one guard asked to see their identification while another checked around and under the car for potentially hidden dangers. Accustomed to procedures, Sam handed over his military ID which would get him on any base in the country while Jules dug her driver's license out of her wallet. The guard checked his clipboard and frowned.

"Mr. Braddock, you're clear to continue but I'm not authorized to allow Ms. Callaghan on base. She's not on the expected visitors list."

Sam frowned. "General Braddock was supposed to leave a pass for her. He and my mother are expecting us. So how about calling him and getting her approved. If you don't have the number, I do."

"Sam." Jules warned softly, not used to hearing him act that snappish toward anyone.

Behind them a car honked impatiently. Sam's hand started to fly up in a gesture that would express his annoyance with their impatience but Jules took his hand in her own before the middle finger could be extended and gave it a squeeze. The guard looked back at the car behind Sam's then back at Sam.

"Maybe you should pull into that space over there while I try to get her clearance. I'll call your father; I'm sure it was just an oversight and I'll be able to issue her a visitor's pass. It shouldn't take more than few minutes."

Sam's jaw rocked. He wasn't mad at the guard because he knew all too well the man was just doing his job. His ire was directed solely at his parents. They had known Jules was coming with him and should have had the pass waiting. The fact that they hadn't was a slap in his face. He just wasn't sure if Jules realized it was a slight against her or just bureaucratic red tape. Even if he was really mad at his father, it didn't stop him from taking out his frustration on the guard. "Yeah, why don't you do that."

Again the car behind honked and Sam grumbled under his breath as he pulled into a space. He watched through the rearview mirror as the vehicle that had been so adamant about him moving took Sam's place at the checkpoint. The dark sedan was so clearly military issue and Sam figured it had to belong to a high ranking official. The fact that it quickly passed through the gate all but confirmed it. He frowned. Now he understood why his father hadn't left the pass. It was a subtle reminder to Sam that Jules wasn't military and therefore didn't fit into Sam's world. Instead, it just made Sam realize anew just how little General Braddock knew about his son's world.

"Sorry for the delay, Sir, Ma'am." The guard returned to the window handing Sam's military pass and Jules's license. He also handed Sam another card. "This is a temporary visitor's pass for Ms. Callaghan. You won't have the same trouble during your stay. She'll need to keep it with her at all times while on the base."

"I'm aware of the procedures." Sam replied tersely.

Jules punched his arm and shot him a look that clearly said "be nice." Then she flashed the guard a smile. "Thanks. Must not be too fun standing out here in the snow."

The guard looked surprised at her statement. He was more accustomed to being just a nameless face that was more often than not a hindrance to someone's busy schedule. Most people didn't bother to treat him like a person. "It's not too bad. The guard shack is heated and I have a good thermos of coffee. Besides, you can't beat the view. I've held you folks up long enough. I hope you both have a good visit."

"Merry Christmas." Jules offered as Sam pulled put out of the space he'd had to pull into. He closed the window and shook his head, laughing, his earlier ire abated. Jules frowned. "What?" Then she looked horrified. "Did I do something wrong? Is he supposed to be like the guard at Buckingham Palace and not talked to?"

Sam shook his head. "No, I was just thinking I should have let you handle things from the start. You probably would have charmed your way in without him having to call the house."

"Shut up." Jules argued. Then she glanced back at the gate almost in awe. "I didn't realize how tough security was."

Sam nodded. "Yeah, not exactly the best way to win friends when you're a kid. I had a couple of friends in high school that found the whole process too intimidating. I discovered it was easier to either just have friends who lived on base, or, for those friends I had that didn't live on base, I would go visit them instead of inviting them over."

Jules looked over at him with a bemused expression. "Want to talk about intimidating? My dad and brothers could teach whole courses on scare tactics. Seriously, it's a wonder I had any dates in high school. One time, my dad even asked a boy to give him a urine sample for drug testing. And don't even get me started on some of the things my brothers did. I'm pretty sure some of the things they did are against the rules set up by the Geneva Convention."

"I wouldn't have let it stop me." Sam promised in a tone that was both cocky and sincere at the same time.

A warm fuzzy feeling settled over Jules as she smiled at him. "Yeah, I bet you wouldn't have let them scare you."

As Sam had predicted, the Christmas decorations were more sedate as he drove through the housing area of the base. As the houses became nicer indicating a probable shift in the rank and pay scale of the occupant inside, there was a little more in the way of decorations. Jules found it a little unfair and more than a little sad that rank had perks even when it came to something as small as being able to decorate for Christmas. Sam pulled up in front of a stately two story house, by far one of the nicest Jules had seen on the base so far.

Jules gulped audibly. "Sam, are you sure I'm dressed okay? I don't want to embarrass you by being under-dressed."

He glanced over at her. Her heavy coat hid what was beneath but he'd gotten a long look back at the hotel when she'd first asked for his reassurance that it was appropriate. The long black crushed velvet skirt hugged her curves perfectly and the green silk top was festive and dressy. Though he thought she looked beautiful and sexy even in her uniform, there was no denying that tonight she looked even more stunning than usual. "Trust me, you look gorgeous. However, I don't think I have to remind you that I'm counting down the minutes until I can get you back to the hotel and see how under-dressed I can get you."

She flushed with pleasure at his compliment and the underlying meaning behind his last comment. Sam could have any woman he wanted and Jules knew that; what she sometimes didn't understand is why he had chosen her. "I think you made that clear before we ever left."

Sam noticed that a car that looked very similar to the one that had pulled in behind him at the gate was parked in the driveway. He wondered who it could be because both of his parents would have parked in the garage instead of the driveway, especially with the falling snow. His mom hadn't said anything when she'd called earlier about inviting anyone else for dinner.

Hand in hand, he and Jules made their way up the walk. Sam didn't bother with formalities and simply opened the door and held it open for Jules to enter first. Inside the vestibule, they slipped off their coats and Sam hung them on a coat rack in the corner. No other coats hung there that would give him any indication to the driver of the car in the drive. Jules looked around the house and the skillfully placed decorations and felt completely out of place.

"Is this a house or a professional Christmas display? I feel like I stepped into a photo from a magazine."

Sam grinned. "Tell Mom that. She'll love you for it. Every year, she pays a professional decorator to do all of this. This is just the tip of the iceberg; wait until you see the living room and the actual tree." He leaned closer to her so that he could whisper in her ear. "Personally, I prefer your work."

He kissed her cheek. It was a chaste kiss, not the sizzling one he'd rather have given her but it happened to coincide with his mother's arrival in the foyer. She frowned. "Samuel, not in public." It was definitely a tone of reprimand.

Jules took a step backward, blushing, but Sam wrapped his arm snuggly around her waist and pulled her to him. The movement was enough make the chagrined expression he flashed his mother look comical. "Sorry, Mom, my mistake. I thought this was home not public."

He urged Jules closer to his mother. "Jules, this is my mom; Mom, Jules."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Braddock. I was just telling Sam how beautifully the house is decorated." Jules stepped away from Sam to offer her hand in greeting.

If it was possible for a person to beam with pride, Sam's mother was doing so. She shook Jules's outstretched hand. "Thank you. It's a chore each year to come up with something new, but somehow Robert always does." Then she turned to Sam and hugged him warmly. "Samuel, it's been too long and you are too thin. Have you been eating properly?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Now that I'm with Jules, I eat better than I have since I left home. She's a great cook."

"Hmm, you're still too thin. I'll just have to make sure you eat right while you're here. Come in to the living room; your father is waiting."

Sam reached out to take Jules's hand as they followed his mother down the hall. Perhaps it was being under his parents' roof or perhaps it was a worry that Jules would feel out of place and nervous, but either way, he felt almost driven to keep at least some sort of physical contact with her. She didn't complain or offer him any questioning looks so maybe she needed it as well.

"Warren, look who finally showed up." Mrs. Braddock announced.

General Warren Braddock looked up from his paper. "Good to see you, Son. Sorry about that snafu at the gate. I'll have a word wit that soldier's CO in the morning about detaining you."

Sam resisted the urge to roll his eyes and say "whatever." If the General wanted to put the blame elsewhere, that was his business. Sam knew the truth but he wouldn't say anything and risk Jules figuring out how she'd been slighted. Jules frowned. "Please, Sir, there's no need to get him in trouble. I'm sure he was just doing his job. It's over and done with now."

The General frowned as Sam and Jules took seats on the couch side by side. The frown deepened as Sam put his arm behind Jules's shoulder. For his part, Sam ignored the look of disapproval his mother shot him. General Braddock regarded Jules the way he might inspect a new recruit. "So, Julianna, where are you from?"

"Alberta. Medicine Hat specifically." Jules answered. She would have protested the use of her full name but Sam had already warned her that his parents weren't big on nicknames.

"Beautiful area. We used to vacation in Banff every year. What does your father do?"

Jules was tempted to lie, make up some wild tale about how her father was a member of a hush-hush government agency that outranked even a General. It wasn't that she was ashamed of her father, far from it; he'd been a highly decorated officer before he'd taken early retirement. It also wasn't because she wanted the General to accept her. The whole reason why she wanted to lie was to see his reaction. She knew Sam had already told his father all these things already and she was sure the General was asking just to point out that she wasn't military.

"He was a cop, same as me and Sam."

General Braddock frowned. "Not a military man then." The look on his face reminded Jules of the look people got after stepping on a piece of gum - or worse, a pile of dog poop.

Jules shrugged. "Not for the lack of trying. He had his heart set on being a pilot for the Canadian Air Force like my grandfather and my great grandfather before that. But an accident involving fireworks when he was a teenager left him with a detached retina. He couldn't pass the vision requirement needed to be a pilot."

Sam glanced down at Jules. He hadn't known any of that story. He'd always wondered why she didn't seem to like fireworks displays. Whenever he'd asked her why, she would just say she and her brothers had never been allowed near them growing up. There were still so many stories they hadn't discovered about each other. He for one looked forward to discovering all of them.

"Julianna, you can't imagine how surprised I was when Samuel said you were coming with him for this trip. I've been asking to meet you for ages. I was beginning to think he was trying to keep you a secret."

"Mom." Sam interjected with a note of warning in his voice. "I told you; it's hard enough for one of us to take days off but almost impossible for both of us at the same time. Fortunately this time of year, there's enough happening that people are more willing to trade shifts."

"I know, I know." Mrs. Braddock argued. "You work too hard, Samuel. That's probably why you are so thin. Too busy working to eat. Everyone was so excited when I told them you were coming to the Christmas Party. People around here were beginning to think you'd dropped off the face of the planet."

Sam shifted uncomfortably. He had a feeing there were quite a few of those who probably hoped he had. It was time for a conversation change. "I noticed a car out front when we came in; who does it belong to?"

"I'm afraid I'm the guilty culprit, Sam." A tall distinguished man entered the living room from the door leading to the rest of the house. He appeared to be maybe a couple of years older than General Braddock but his expression was much less imposing.

"General Isaacs, nice to see you again, Sir." Sam rose from the couch to greet the older man. If he had to come face to face with someone from his past during this visit, the man standing before him was who he would want it to be. After Matt's death and Sam's decision to leave Special Forces, General Isaacs was the only person who hadn't given him a hard time about either. Moreover, he was the one who had suggested Sam try for the Strategic Response Unit.

The man smiled. "It's been way too long. I've heard good things about you with this new job of yours. SRU is lucky to have you."

Sam glanced back at Jules, who had stood as well. "I'm the lucky one, Sir. Jules, this is General John Isaacs. He was in charge of the base when Dad was stationed in Vancouver and he was my first CO as well. Sir, this is Jules Callaghan."

General Isaacs shook her hand as well. "SRU's first female sniper. I've heard about you as well. You've got an impressive career jacket from everything I've been told. Am I to understand you've also taken on the responsibility of keeping Braddock here in line? You've got your work cut out for you."

Jules smiled; this was already a warmer welcome than she'd received from either of Sam's parents. She could also tell that Sam seemed more at ease with this new addition to the room. "I don't know; he may say the same about me."

Sam's grin could only be described as boyish. "More like we both keep everyone else on their toes. I didn't realize you would be here, Sir."

General Isaacs took a seat in the leather chair next to Sam's father while Sam and Jules retook their seats on the couch. The older man shrugged. "Since I went into semi-retirement several years ago, it's been easier to make it out here every year. No doubt about it, your mother knows how to host a party."

Sam had to chuckle. The truth was more like his mother was a tyrant when it came to hosting the annual Christmas party, but he had to admit that she always made it a success. "It wouldn't dare be anything less."

Elizabeth Braddock clucked her tongue disapprovingly. "Both of you hush. I'm going to see about getting dinner on the table."

As she stood, Jules stood as well. "Let me give you a hand with that. It's the least I can do in exchange for your hospitality."

Mrs. Braddock didn't protest so Jules followed her to the kitchen. Left alone with his father and General Isaacs, Sam resisted the urge to tug at his tie that was the same color as Jules's top. He'd worn his pressed dress pants, red button down shirt, green tie, and sports jacket because he knew how important dressing for dinner was to his parents, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

"I owe you a big thank you, Sam." General Isaacs admitted after a moment or two of silence.

Sam frowned, confused. "For what, Sir?"

"I've been trying to get my little girl to spend more time with me. I didn't think I'd get to see her at all this season. But when I mentioned that I was coming to Ottawa for the party and that Warren had said you were coming; she jumped at the chance to join me."

Sam swallowed and stood, pretending to be suddenly interested in the tree in the corner. He tried to keep his tone even. "Heather came with you?"

"Sam Braddock, it's about damn time I got to see you again!" A tall, leggy redhead suddenly burst into the room, a bright smile on her face. Before Sam knew what was happening she'd launched herself at him in a bear hug. The exuberance of her hug and the fact she'd caught him off guard almost knocked him off balance. His arms came around her to steady them both.

"Sam, your mom said everything's ready." Jules came back into the living room and stopped when she saw Sam in the middle of an embrace with a woman she didn't recognize. She knew it wasn't fair to judge without knowing the whole story. There could be an absolutely good reason to explain why Sam was hugging another woman. She wouldn't jump to conclusions. She cleared her throat. "I'm supposed to tell everyone to come to the table."

The woman released her hold on Sam but immediately linked her arm through his. "Come on, Handsome, walk me to the table. I'm starving."

It only took Sam a second to extricate himself from her grasp but a second was all Jules needed to see that whoever this woman was, she was exactly the time Jules had always imagined would be more Sam's type. If this red-head seemed perfect next to Sam, where did that leave her?


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Here is chapter 3. A couple more to go with I will hopefully have ready and posted by Christmas Day at the latest. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: The show Flashpoint and its characters were created by Mark Ellis and Stephanie Morgenstern and belong to them and its respective networks. I am making no money off this story and it is for entertainment purposes only. However, this particular story is my creation and should not be used without my express written permission.

Christmas Green…with Envy

Chapter 3

Despite his intentions of getting through dinner as quickly as possible so he could return to the hotel to spend a much more enjoyable evening with Jules, it was almost eleven before Sam slid the key card into the slot. He couldn't say he hadn't enjoyed himself while at his parents; compared to some other recent visits this one was pleasant rather than just the tolerable he was accustomed to. His parents had been surprisingly cordial, even bordering but not quite reaching friendly. They might not have gone out of their way to be warm and accepting of Jules but they hadn't been cold or outright rude either, at least not as far as he'd seen. That had been Sam's worst fear.

He credited the presence of the Isaacs for his parents' good behavior. They wouldn't have dared to be less than proper hosts while company was present. General Isaacs, unlike his parents, had immediately taken to Jules. He'd been more than enthusiastic in his desire to hear about her time with the RCMP and with SRU. Sam wasn't really surprised; she was just the kind of person his former CO admired the most. He hoped the attention Isaacs had showered on her had softened any sting his own parents' lack of enthusiasm might have caused.

Closing the door to the hotel room, Sam secured the safety chain and slipped out of his coat. Jules had already hung hers in the closet and moved over to the bed to get her things together for bed. Sam hung his own jacket up and silently watched her in concern.

She'd been uncharacteristically quiet during the ride back to the hotel. He couldn't be sure if she was just tired from working the night shift or if he'd missed something. There had been a couple of times Jules had been left alone with one or the other of his parents during the evening. Had one of them said something?

He crossed the room and reached her as she started toward the bathroom. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist from behind and pulled her flush to him, much the way he had before they'd left for dinner. He rested his chin on the top of her head. "What's wrong, Sweetheart?"

For a moment, she allowed herself to melt against him. She wasn't surprised that he'd picked up on her mood; he always seemed to know when something was bothering her. She just wasn't sure she could explain what that was without coming off sounding clingy and insecure; two things that she hated more than anything in the world. She almost wished she could point to something that was said or done as the reason for her current somber, sour mood. She couldn't, though; she only had herself to blame for the way she was feeling.

She couldn't deny that she'd felt out of place from the moment she'd seen the house, but it wasn't anything she couldn't deal with. After all, as she'd assured Sam earlier at the diner, she was dating him not his parents. How often had Sam even commented on the pretentiousness of his parent's house in Ottawa? She'd lost count of the number of times he'd admitted that out of all the base houses he'd lived in growing up, this one felt the least like home to him and not just because he was a grown man who didn't live with his parents anymore.

She could even forgive the lukewarm reception she'd received from his parents. After all, she'd been the one to officially break things off the first time. While they'd both been unwilling to give up their spots on Team One for the sake of their relationship, she'd been the one to force the issue. If she had to be the bad guy in the break-up or if she had to prove herself worthy now that she and Sam were taking a second shot, she was up for the challenge. For Sam's sake more than her own, she hoped they would see that she truly loved him, but she couldn't force them to do so.

What she couldn't forgive was her reaction to seeing Sam with Heather. It had been more than obvious they'd once been a couple. The fact that he was with her now and not Heather should have been enough. The fact that Heather had openly flirted with him the whole night should not have bothered her any more than any of the other women -like the waitress at the diner earlier - who flirted with Sam hoping to win at least a smile from him. He certainly hadn't given Heather any more attention than he ever gave those other women. It shouldn't have mattered to her, but it did. The fact that it had bothered her even in the least upset her more than anything. She was a confident person; she'd had to be in order to not only make it but to thrive in the world she'd chosen for herself. She wasn't the type to doubt herself but from the moment she'd caught a glimpse of Heather with Sam, she'd done nothing but. She hated even feeling that way but to admit it to anyone, even Sam would be even worse.

"Jules?" Sam probed again when she didn't answer right away.

She sighed. "Nothing's wrong. Not really. It's just been a long night last night and then an even longer day and evening today. Tomorrow's going to be another long day with the party tomorrow night. I'd just like to get my shower and get changed for bed. Do you mind?"

Sam heard what she wasn't saying; whatever was bothering her she wasn't ready to open up about it. It was a trait they had in common. Neither had an easy time discussing their feelings, not without plenty of self-processing time first. She'd eventually talk to him about what was wrong; he was confident in that. In the meantime, he'd be patient and give her that time she needed. "Not at all."

He released her but didn't let her walk away. Instead he turned her around so that she was facing him. He tipped her head up so that he could look down into her eyes. Once he had eye contact with her, he let his hands skim the sides of her neck and down to the top button of her blouse. "We're back at the hotel now; didn't we say something earlier about getting you under-dressed? I'd like to volunteer to help you with that."

He deftly unfastened each delicate button without the slightest bit of fumbling. Once the last button was undone, he slipped the delicate fabric from her shoulders and down her arms before tossing the shirt to the nearby bed. His fingertips grazed her bare arms as she stood there in her camisole, bra, and skirt. Taking a step closer to her, Sam reached down and behind her to unzip her skirt. The material pooled at her feet.

Sam grinned down at her and briefly brushed her lips with his own before whispering. "That's much better. You know, you took a shower before we went to dinner; no reason why we couldn't just go straight to getting 'comfy cozy.' What do you say?"

He expected her to say no. He could almost see the storm of emotions behind her eyes and knew she was struggling with something. He also knew the best way for her to process those thoughts and get to a place where she could share with him what was bothering her was for him to give her the time alone. So while he wouldn't be upset if she put him off, he needed her to know how much he desired her and loved her before she took that time.

Therefore, he was surprised when she took a step toward the bed and tugged lightly on his tie. She chewed on her bottom lip for a second before tilting her head to one side. "Okay."

His clothes joined hers on the floor and he gently pressed her to the bed. Any thoughts he had of making slow gentle love to her flew out the window when she suddenly flipped him onto his back so that she was on top. He recognized an almost desperate feel to her lovemaking but it was so easy to get caught up in the emotions and pleasure of the moment and not think about anything else.

Afterward, they lay tangled in each other's arms with a sheet covering them. Jules's head rested on Sam's chest, and he ran his hand lazily up and down her bare back. Making love to Jules was an intoxicating and addictive thing every time but tonight it seemed like something was driving Jules other than her normal reactions. It worried him and as much as he wanted to give her space, he couldn't help but voice that worry.

"Jules, did one of my parents say something that hurt you? If they did, please tell me. I know you don't want to cause trouble, but they don't have…"

"Sam, relax; it's not your parents. Besides, I'm a big girl; I can handle it if I'm not their favorite person. As long as I'm yours, that's all that matters." On the surface, it seemed like a casual, almost flippant answer but there was just enough of a catch that made him think she somehow doubted her words.

He shifted so that he was hovering over her body and kissed her once again. Pressing his weight slightly onto her, he rested his forehead onto hers. He knew she'd been saying she wanted to be his favorite person but he decided to take her words literally instead. "Oh, you're mine all right; and I'm grateful every day that you are. If my parents are too blind to see how much better you make my life, then that's on them. You're mine and I'm yours and that really is all that matters."

As if to further punctuate his declaration, he kissed her; his tongue darting into her mouth to fully explore and excite. She shut off her thoughts as she gave in to his ministrations. Nothing else seemed to matter as his kisses and touches escalated to a second round of lovemaking.

- FP - FP - FP -

"_Jules, I love you but I love Heather more. You understand, don't you? I mean look at her. She's everything you're not. I should have realized it before. I'm sorry, Jules. I never meant to hurt you; it's just the way it is."_

Jules sat up with a start. Her heart was pounding as she glanced over at Sam who was still sound asleep. She drew her knees up so she could lean her head against them as she tried to get her breath back. Over and over again, she repeated silently in her head, _it was just a dream. Sam would never do that to you._

And deep down, she knew it was true. Sam proved over and over again that he only had eyes for her. He'd never given her any reason to suspect that he could ever be less than faithful to her. That was one of the reasons why she hadn't been able to explain to him the melancholy mood she'd found herself in the night before. How could she tell the man who would give her the moon if she desired it that she was jealous? It seemed petty at best and traitorous at the worst. The night before, despite all the attempts on Heather's part to have physical contact with Sam, he hadn't appeared interested in the least and had instead sought out any excuse to hold Jules's hand or somehow seek out her touch, much to his mother's immediate disapproval about the "public display of affection."

Knowing further sleep was not in the picture, Jules slipped from the bed and gathered her clothes before heading into the bathroom. After showering and dressing, she stepped back into the outer room. Sam hadn't moved in the time she'd been in the bathroom. She smiled at his sleeping figure. She'd never loved anyone the way she loved Sam. Never felt as loved by anyone as she did by Sam. Just as she'd thought the night before, the idea that she could feel jealous when she had everything she could ever want was ridiculous. There was absolutely no reason for it but there it was again this morning as fresh a feeling as it had been last night.

She made her way over to the window and peeked out the window. The snow that fallen overnight had stopped but in its wake was a beautiful blanket of white that covered everything. Without touching the window pane she could tell the temperature outside was brisk and frigid. She glanced back at Sam. She needed to get her thoughts in a better place before he woke up. They had a long day before them; brunch with his parents and then the party that night. She needed to be in a better frame of mind before facing either activity. Perhaps the bracing cold would help snap some sense back into her.

Slipping a key card into the back pocket of her black jeans, she reached into the closet and retrieved her coat. Jules double checked to make sure her gloves and hat were in the pockets and that the scarf was still around the neck before throwing it over her arm. Making sure she hadn't disturbed Sam, she quietly left the hotel room, closing the door firmly behind her.

- FP -

Sam rolled over in the bed to pull Jules closer to him. When his arms met only air, his eyes opened and he sat up. He rubbed the sleep from his face and glanced around. Her side of the bed was cool indicating she hadn't been in it for a while. He didn't hear any noise inside the hotel room that would clue him in to her whereabouts.

"Jules?"

No answer. He frowned. She'd been upset about something the night before but he didn't think she'd been so upset that she would leave all together. Reaching for his pants, he pulled them up and checked the bathroom to confirm he was really was alone in the room. He was about to get worried when he stopped at the window and looked out at the little park across the from the hotel.

A lone figure was determinedly working on a snowman. Despite the distance and the fact that the person was bundled up in a heavy coat, hat, and gloves, he knew it was Jules. Not just because he recognized the jacket as hers but because he would know her at a glance, no matter how far she was from him or how disguised she was by heavy outerwear.

He stood at the window and watched as she rolled the middle ball of snow up the side of her base and settled it into position. As much as he might would enjoy just staring at her as she completed her creation, he wanted more to be closer to her. He dressed quickly and grabbed his coat and key card before leaving the room. The cold air whipped through him as soon as he stepped out of the hotel. It felt colder now than it had when they'd returned from the base the night before.

He crossed the parking lot to where Jules was placing the head on her snowman. The lot had already been cleared so guests would have a place to park, so he bent down and picked out three slightly larger rocks and a handful of smaller pebbles. Once he reached Jules he held his hand out for her to see.

"You need a face for this guy."

Only her eyes were visible as she'd wrapped he scarf around her face to protect it from the bitter cold. But they almost sparkled at him when she saw what he was offering and he was glad to see she didn't look quite as haunted as she had the night before. "Thanks."

He grinned at her, thinking she might have the right idea about covering up so completely but not as sure he could pull off the mummy look as well as she could. "I'd kiss you but I'm not sure I could find your mouth under all that."

"As much as I would love a kiss, I'm not sure I could feel it even if you did find my mouth. I'm pretty sure I lost most of the feeling in my body about the time I finished the bottom ball of snow. You want to do the honors of making him a face while I find a couple of sticks for arms?"

"Sure, is he happy or sad?" He was really asking if she was happy or sad, and he was sure she knew that. She cocked her head slightly to one side.

"It's a beautiful day; the sun is out even if it feels like the North Pole out here; and the future is bright with possibilities. I'd say he's happy. Besides, when have you ever seen an unhappy snowman? They've got crystallized vapors where their brains should be; they don't know how to be sad."

A few minutes later the snowman was complete. If they were at home, they would have found an old scarf or hat to adorn him with, but would have to forego that part since they were in a public place. Sam drew her bundled figure close to him for a hug. Her outer clothes felt frozen stiff and he was worried she was just as cold beneath the layers.

"Damn, Jules, how long have you been out here?"

She shrugged, at least he was reasonably sure the slight rise of the heavy garments meant a shrug. "I don't know. My watch is covered by the coat and my gloves. It was just before six when I came out here."

The current time was about a quarter past eight. Two full hours in the freezing cold; had she lost her mind? "Jules, I don't care what that jacket is rated, you've got to be an icicle. What were you thinking?"

He could definitely see the eye roll through the small opening she'd left. "Please, like you don't spend longer in the cold when you go hunting with Ed. Still, I would like to return feeling to my toes and fingers before we have to meet your parents. What time did you tell them we'd be there?"

"Mom requested that we get there by ten. Why I don't know because she won't let any of us eat until closer to eleven." He could almost imagine the way her nose would wrinkle up at the thought of eating so late, especially since they'd more than worked off dinner after arriving back at the hotel last night. "Tell you what, why don't you head back up to the room and jump into a hot shower while I pick us up some muffins and coffee in the hotel café."

She nodded. "That sounds wonderful."

Despite her earlier protests about having no feeling in her face, she pulled the scarf down long enough to expose her lips which she then pressed against Sam's for a quick kiss. Her lips were cold but not as much as he would have feared. Still, his hand crept to the back of her head, holding her in place as he continued to kiss her. Then they linked arms as they headed back inside.

Jules rode the elevator up alone as Sam made the stop to get the muffins and coffee. She felt better after her time spent communing with the cold. She'd been ridiculous to let Heather's presence the night before bother her so much. Sam wasn't interested in the leggy red-head; he loved her instead. She'd never been one of those women who worried every time another woman looked her man's way and she wasn't going to start now. She trusted Sam and she trusted the love they had for each other. If Heather thought she was going to come between them, she was going to be sorely disappointed.

- FP - FP - FP -

About ten minutes after arriving at the Braddock home on base, Jules began to rethink her earlier resolve. As much as she trusted Sam and trusted their love, she hadn't counted on two very important factors. One, Heather had apparently come to Ottawa prepared to win Sam back. Usually this wouldn't have bothered Jules in the least; there had been plenty of women who had thought they had a chance with Sam only to find he only had eyes for her. But Heather had things working in her favor that those other women didn't have. Though no one had really given her the details, Jules knew there was a history that existed between Heather and Sam that the woman was counting on to help win him back, and she had the second important factor on her side - Sam's mother. Mrs. Braddock apparently wasn't only pulling for a reconciliation between her son and the leggy redhead but was also determined to do everything she could to help make it happen.

Almost as soon as she and Sam had arrived, Mrs. Braddock had pulled out the old photo albums. Jules had been excited to see glimpses of Sam's childhood but Heather had situated herself on the couch between Sam and his mother leaving no room for Jules. Sam had immediately solved the problem by pulling Jules into his lap so she could see the pictures as well. Mrs. Braddock had shot him a look of disapproval which he promptly ignored. The hand he had pressed against her back was comforting and reassuring.

She had to admit that Sam was even more adorable as a little boy than he was now. With that tow head and blue eyes, he was undeniably the cutest kid she'd ever seen. The impish grin smiling back in the pictures suggested that he'd known how cute he was as well and had used it on numerous occasions to get out of trouble. She noticed there were pictures missing from the album and wondered if the empty spaces indicated where pictures of the sister Sam had lost as a small boy had been. It made her sad to think they'd been removed from the family albums but she knew as hard as it was for Sam to talk about that the whole family had taken the loss hard.

There were plenty of pictures of Sam and Natalie as they grew up though. She wished Sam's baby sister had been able to come for the party but Natalie was coming for Christmas Day instead of the party. Jules could have used a friendly face that supported her relationship with Sam. The thought irritated her as much as her mood the night before. Since when did she need support? She'd faced down the opposition and nay-sayers who had claimed she couldn't hack it on an SRU team, faced them down and proved them wrong.

As Sam went from adorable little boy to handsome teenage boy in the photographs, Heather's presence because more and more clear. It was obvious they'd been close, maybe even closer than Jules had wanted to admit. Sam tried to speed through the photographs but his mom and Heather seemed determined to tell every single story.

When they came across one picture of Sam standing next to a snowman, she grinned when Sam chuckled suddenly at the memory the picture evoked. It was one of the first she'd seen in recent pages that hadn't included Heather which might also account for Jules's ability to smile. Heather practically squealed with delight, however.

"Jack Frosty. Oh my God, Sam do you remember that? I don't know when I've ever seen your dad so ready to kill you. That was hilarious."

Jules shook her head, not understanding how a simply snowman could cause such a reaction. "What? Don't tell me snowmen are against base rules too?"

Heather rolled her eyes. "Of course not. Getting one a visitor's pass however is a bit nervy. Dad's right hand man at the time was a real hard ass about IDs. How many times did the MPs haul you in because you forgot to carry your ID?"

"Like they didn't know who I was without it. They were just being jerks; making a point because they could. So as winter approached and they started predicting snow for the first time, I filled out the paperwork to get a visitor's pass for a Mr. Jack Frosty. Then after it came in, we built the snowman and I put the visitor's pass in its hand so the MPs couldn't say a word."

Jules giggled, amused to hear of Sam being a rebel. It wasn't a side she got to see of him often. "I take it your father wasn't amused."

"Not hardly. I thought that vein in the side of his head was going to burst he got so mad."

"But Sam talked himself out of trouble." Heather explained, her hand going to Sam's arm. "He's nothing if not convincing. He always could talk me into anything."

Jules could tell by the woman's tone that she was wanted Jules to wonder just what all things he'd talked her into, but she didn't rise to the bait. Instead, she smirked. "He doesn't usually have to talk me into anything. We're usually right into the thick of things side by side."

Heather looked disappointed but didn't remove her hand from Sam's arm. Elizabeth Braddock cleared her throat and closed the album. "I think it should be just about time to eat. Sam, your father and John are out in the garage tinkering with that old jeep. Will you go ask them to come in and wash up?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Sam stood and gave Jules a quick hug before following his mother's orders.

"Can I help you with anything, Mrs. Braddock?" Jules inquired politely but the older woman waved her off.

"No, that's all right. Heather will help me. She knows the kitchen almost as well as I do."

This time it was Heather that looked triumphant as she followed Sam's mother into the kitchen. Jules frowned. She would have followed them into the kitchen regardless to insist on helping as well, but thought better of it. She didn't have to prove anything. A vintage gun on the mantle caught her attention and she stepped over to check it out. She would have loved to take it down to really examine it but she wouldn't dare do so without permission.

"It's a beauty, isn't it?" Jules jumped at the sound of General Braddock's voice in her ear. She turned to look at him, a warm smile on her face.

"Yes sir. It's a Remington-Rider double action percussion belt revolver isn't it?"

General Braddock looked surprised. "Yes it is. I'm impressed. I don't think Sam has ever brought a young woman home that could recognize it. Or did he tell you what it was beforehand?"

"No sir. He did tell me you are a bit of an avid collector. I know more about modern weapons that I do the vintage stuff but my grandfather had one just like that one. It was his pride and joy outside my grandmother, sometimes maybe even more."

General Braddock smiled. "Sounds like quite a man. Do you get to see him often?"

Jules shook her head. "No, sir. He died about five years ago. We donated the gun to a museum; figured it was too special not to share with everyone."

There was a new respect in the man's eyes as he nodded. "I guess it is. Maybe one day I'll do the same. For now, though, I'm a little too greedy to share. We'd better get in there to eat before my wife has our hides. Maybe after lunch I can show you the rest of my collection."

Jules nodded, smiling. Perhaps she had a supporter after all. "I'd like that."

She followed the man into the dining room to find only two chairs remained unoccupied. The head of the table where General Braddock would sit and one next to General Isaacs. The seat next to Sam, which should be hers was already taken by Heather. Sam didn't look happy about the seating arrangement but she knew there was little he could do about it without causing a scene. She took her place next to General Isaacs and tried not to let her disappointment show. Heather smiled broadly at her from across the table, the look of triumph on her face unmistakable.

Jules stared back at her with her own silent message in her eyes. _Don't get too comfortable over there. You might have won that round, but the war is far from over. A war I don't plan on losing._


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Here's the 4th Chapter. One more chapter to go after this.

Disclaimer: The show Flashpoint and its characters were created by Mark Ellis and Stephanie Morgenstern and belong to them and its respective networks. I am making no money off this story and it is for entertainment purposes only. However, this particular story is my creation and should not be used without my express written permission.

Christmas Green…with Envy

Chapter 4

It was almost four before Sam and Jules were able to get away from the Braddock household with the excuse they had to dress for the party. Mrs. Braddock hadn't been happy to see them - or maybe just Sam, Jules thought bitterly - leave; she'd admonished them for not bringing their clothes to change into there at the house so they could all go to the party together. Sam had tried to soothe things over by reminding her it was much easier for them to leave everything at the hotel and just go back there. This had just served to make her remind him once more that she'd invited them to stay at the house in the first place. Jules had acutely felt the Braddock matriarch's accusatory stare directed at her at that.

Sam must have noticed it as well because he'd put his arm around Jules and pulled her close. "Sorry, Mom, I don't regret getting us a hotel room. Every time I try to do this…" he leaned down and kissed Jules almost chastely on the lips. It wasn't a searing, toe curling kiss but Jules felt herself melt just a little with it. Sam then looked back at his mother. "…you have a cow. Frankly, there's no way I'd want to spend a couple of days listening to you fuss every time I couldn't control myself around Jules. You would be fussing quite a bit because I have very little control where she's concerned." He kissed Jules again, ignoring the cluck of disapproval from his mother as he did so.

"Now, Mom, I love you, but we really need to get back to the hotel. I may be fortunate enough to have a girlfriend who can go from beautiful to drop dead gorgeous in a blink of any eye, but it takes me a little longer to look presentable. And I know you will have my hide if we are even a second late for the party."

Elizabeth Braddock pursed her lips. "Hush, you. You make me sound like a tyrant."

Sam's eyes widened innocently. "I'm sorry, Mom. That wasn't my intention at all. Tyrants are much nicer than you are when it comes to your parties. I love you, Mom. Thanks for brunch; it was as delicious as always."

His mother kissed his cheek. "Don't think flattery will make me forgive you for being mean. I love you too, Son. Now, go get ready. But make sure you swing by here on your way to the party and pick up Heather. She's going to need a ride."

Jules stiffened slightly in his arms, enough that he noticed even if he wasn't going to comment on it there. Sam frowned. "Why would she need a ride? Won't she just ride with you and Dad or maybe her own father?"

"I'm heading over to the hall to finish supervising the decorations and final touches in just a little bit and your father and John are meeting a few friends for drinks at the Officer's Club before the party. Besides Heather doesn't want to hang out with the senior crowd; she'll have more fun with you."

_I'm sure she wants to have more fun with Sam, _Jules thought to herself. The last thing she wanted to do was spend any more time than was absolutely necessary with the woman who had made her intentions to steal Sam back abundantly clear. But to admit that out loud would just make her seem petty; and that wasn't who she was.

"Mom, I don't think it would a good idea..." Sam tried to explain without going into details, but his mother leveled one of her patented "do not cross me" looks.

"Nonsense. She's been a friend of the family- no, she's been family- for years. In this family, we look out for each other and we don't turn our backs on someone in need. It was bad enough you tried to go off with your father and John this afternoon without including Heather."

After brunch had been over, Warren and John had suggested that Sam and Jules accompany then to the base target range to see if their police target training could hold up against the army's training. Always up for a challenge, they'd readily agreed. When Heather had demurely asked if she could go with them, the only one who hadn't been surprised was Jules. If Sam had said something about digging through a pile of cow manure, Jules thought Heather would have followed him.

"Mom, the banquet hall is right on our way in. The house is between here and the O-Club; couldn't Dad and General Isaacs swing by here and pick her up on their way to the party?" Sam tried once again. The last thing he wanted to do was show up at the party with Heather in tow. She'd been acting weird, almost possessive today and he didn't like it. He was trying to make his disinterest clear without being rude but it wasn't easy. He could tell it was bugging Jules and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

"Samuel Warren Braddock, perhaps I didn't make myself clear. I wasn't asking you to do this for me; I was telling you what I expected. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Ma'am." Sam backed down. Jules put her arm to the small of his back and gave it a little pat. It meant the world to her that he'd tried to get out of it even if he hadn't been successful.

"Mrs. Braddock, brunch was delicious. I'm really looking forward to the party tonight. Sam's told me so much about the ones you've hosted in the past. I'm sure this one is going to be just as spectacular."

Mrs. Braddock flushed with pride. "Thank you, my dear. It's a labor of love."

Knowing it was only a matter of minutes before Heather returned from returning a call she'd missed earlier while they'd been out, Sam propelled Jules toward the door. His mother followed them. "Honestly, I don't know why you can't wait a few more minutes. What will Heather think when she comes downstairs to find you left without saying goodbye?"

"She'll understand." Sam assured her, although his tone suggested he didn't really care what she thought. "Tell her goodbye for us and that we'll be here to pick her up at a quarter to seven."

Once they were both in the jeep, Jules barely had time to fasten her seatbelt before Sam had the vehicle in reverse and was pulling away from the house. She glanced over at him. His mood had been slowly deteriorating as the day had progressed. No, she amended to herself, it had only gotten bad after the two generals had left them at the target range to go meet with another visiting official. She had a feeling she knew why.

Heather had waited until after the older men had left to be taught how to shoot. Sam had suggested that Jules do the honors, claiming she was the better trainer of the two. Heather however had pouted saying that Sam teaching her how to hold the gun made more sense because Jules was so much shorter. Jules had frowned at the implied insult to her height but she didn't let her size bother her; there wasn't much she could do about it anyway.

It wasn't like Jules didn't know what Heather was up to. Sam's former girlfriend was looking for an excuse to have Sam wrap his arms around her as he showed her the proper way to hold the pistol. It wasn't much different from the way he'd gotten Jules to show him the proper way to hold the paintbrush or roller when he'd first started helping her on the renovations of her house when they'd first started dating. Her skin still tingled at the memory of him standing behind her, his body flushed against hers as he mimicked her actions. They hadn't gotten much painting done that night but the lovemaking they'd shared on the covered floor of her dining room remained to this day one of her favorite experiences.

To Sam's credit, he'd tried to keep his distance as he showed Heather the proper form but the red-head was apparently skilled in getting what she wanted. She'd played her part well in doing everything she could to coax Sam closer until she had him exactly where she wanted him. He'd shot Jules a look of apology but she'd merely shook her head to let him know it was okay.

Once again, she was struck with what a perfect looking couple Sam and Heather made. If she had to pick someone who looked like the type of person Sam should date, Heather would be her first pick. It was almost as if their bodies were designed to fit together perfectly. Not like her short frame that would barely allow her chin to reach his shoulder if she wore three inch heels which she hated doing. Everything about Sam and Heather together appeared picture perfect and suddenly Sam didn't seem as bothered by having his hands on Heather as he'd originally had.

The ride back to the hotel had been made in silence but when Sam pulled into a space facing the snowman she'd built that morning, he made no move to turn off the engine. He glanced over at her. "Jules, I owe you an apology."

Jules shook her head reaching out to stroke the side of his face with her gloved hand. "Sam, you don't owe me anything."

He twisted in his seat so that he was actually facing him. "When I invited you to come with me to this party, all I really thought about was that I didn't want to have to face it alone. I wanted to walk into that hall tonight with the most beautiful woman on my arm; I wanted everyone to turn and look at me and say 'Wow, looks like Braddock's doing okay for himself.' I was pretty selfish."

Jules frowned. She'd heard him down on himself before but it wasn't something she ever liked hearing. "Sam, you don't have a selfish bone in your body. You're apologizing for thinking of me as a beautiful woman?"

He leaned forward and kissed her. "I'd never apologize for thinking that. I'm sorry that I didn't consider your feelings when I dragged you here. I knew my parents might give you a hard time but I didn't even bother to warn you until we were almost here."

Jules controlled her expression carefully to block out any evidence that her feelings had been hurt during their visit. Sam didn't need it added to the guilt he was apparently feeling. "Sam, you've done nothing wrong, okay? You can't control your parents' actions any more than they can control yours. Besides, I think your dad might actually be starting to like me."

Despite his turbulent feelings, Sam grinned. "I know he's starting to like you. I think he would have let you shoot that Remington-Rider revolver of his if you'd asked."

"Oh, you don't shoot an antique like that, Sam. It would be a sacrilege. A beauty like that should only be admired, not touched." Jules chided softly, their faces only centimeters apart. Sam reached over and cupped her cheek lovingly.

"Whereas a beauty like you should be touched and touched often. You know, if we showered together, we could save a little time getting ready. I have a couple of ideas how we could spend that time."

She grinned. "I bet you do but I think that even if we skipped showers altogether we wouldn't have enough time to really enjoy what you have in mind. Might have to save that for after the party."

"Or forget the party completely and just stay in the room and make our own little party." Sam suggested.

Jules shook her head. "No way. Your mom already doesn't like me; no way am I making things worse by us not showing up tonight." Belatedly she realized she probably shouldn't have mentioned his mother's feelings toward her as Sam's smile went straight back to a frown.

"I'm sorry she's been so unpleasant, Jules. I never thought she'd be so blatantly unfriendly. It's not like her at all."

She put her finger over Sam's lips. "Stop. I can take it. Tonight she's probably going to be so busy at the party that we won't hardly cross paths and we leave tomorrow. I might not be the woman she wants for her son, but as long her son doesn't agree with her…"

"He doesn't. I don't even think it's that she doesn't like you but that she's always had a soft place for Heather. Mrs. Isaacs died a little less than a year before we were stationed in Vancouver and Mom took Heather under her wing. Honestly, I think when we left Vancouver, Mom wanted to leave me behind and take her in my place. And I swear I had no idea that the Isaacs were coming; if I had, I would have done things totally different."

It was on the tip of her tongue to ask what he would have done differently. She couldn't help but wonder if he would have come alone or just not come at all. The former thought made her stomach twist in worry but the latter made her feel guilty because she wanted him to be close to his parents and to see them at holidays with or without her. "It's okay, Sam. Really, don't worry about it. You haven't done anything that you need to apologize for. Now, I'm betting the hotel room is a bit warmer than this jeep is even with the engine and heater running; why don't we head upstairs?"

He gave her one more kiss before turning the key. Once they were in the room, Sam hung up both their jackets and then wrapped his arms around her waist before nuzzling her neck. "Even if we don't have time before the party for what I had in mind doesn't mean we still couldn't save time by showering together, right?"

Jules twisted in his arms so that she was facing him. "I think that sounds like a wonderful way to save time and water."

Sam grinned down at her before once more brushing his lips against hers. "Can I see your dress for tonight?"

She and Natalie had gone shopping together, an outing she would have normally shied away from. She'd agreed primarily because Natalie knew what the party was like and what would be appropriate. It had taken them several exhausting hours of Jules trying on dress after dress before they'd finally settled on one that Natalie claimed would be perfect for the party that Jules wouldn't mind being seen in. However, she'd refused to let Sam see it. It was still in the bag hanging in the closet and as far as she knew, he hadn't peeked. She shook her head. "Not until I'm dressed."

- FP - FP - FP -

Sam had often been told that good things come to those who wait. When Jules finally emerged from the bathroom - this time she'd kept the door firmly shut and he hadn't been able to hear her if she'd decided to once more sing in the shower - he momentarily forgot how to breathe. The dress was midnight blue with a velvety sweetheart neckline and butterfly sleeves. The velvet ended as a high waist where it became satin of the same color that ended just above her ankles. It was understated but at the same time sexy as hell because only he knew the treasure hidden beneath. A gift almost too perfectly wrapped to open but you do so because you know the present inside was even better than the wrapping.

When he finally found his voice, he shook his head. "Jules, you look…I mean….wow."

A blush crept up her features. The dress was so much more than anything she'd ever worn before but compared to the ones Natalie had tried pushing on her, it was one she could live with. Still, she couldn't help but feel like Barbie's little sister trying to wear her sister's clothes. "You sure? I wasn't so sure about the bare arms but Natalie assured me the party was well heated and that I'd be fine."

Sam nodded, swallowing hard. "Yeah, I'm definitely walking in tonight with the most beautiful girl on my arm." He glanced down to her feet and his grin widened. "Are you wearing heels?"

Her blush deepened. "Yeah, Natalie insisted. She wanted me to get these five inch stilettos but I finally convinced her that your parents probably wouldn't like it if we had to cut the evening short because I fell trying to walk in them and broke my neck. We finally agreed on the wedges that were just about as high. My feet are going to be killing me before the night is over."

"I'll give you a foot massage when we get back." Sam promised. "There's just one more thing that dress needs." He went to the closet and pulled out his suitcase. He rooted through one of the pockets and pulled out a jewelry case. He handed it to her. "It's not a Christmas present; it's just a thank you for being you."

Jules raised an eyebrow and lifted the top of the jewelry box. Nestled inside was a silver snowflake pendant on a silver chain with matching snowflake drop earrings. She looked back at him. "Sam, it's beautiful, but it's too much."

Sam shook his head. "Nothing is too much for you. Not when you make me the happiest man in the world every single day just by being you. Besides, I got a really good deal for the set. Remember a few weeks ago when we had that call at that little antique shop on Martinson?" She nodded, remembering the robbery that almost turned deadly for the elderly shop owner. Sam had handled the negotiations and talked the drugged out robber out of killing anyone. "I saw it in the display case before we left. I thought about how excited you get the first time it snows and I wanted you to have it. So I went back the next day while we were off shift. I didn't care how much it cost but the shop owner remembered me. He'd bought the necklace and earrings for his wife for their first Christmas together over fifty years ago. When I told him about you, he told me he couldn't sell me the set. I was devastated until he pulled it out of the case and handed the box to me. Said he hoped that you and I were as happy together as he'd been with his wife."

Unshed tears filled Jules's eyes as he removed the necklace from the box. She swept her softly curled hair off her neck so he could see to work the clasp. With her free hand, she pointed at him. "No fair trying to make me cry after I've done my makeup. The last thing I need is to make my mascara run."

Sam stepped back around to admire the way it fit. He smiled. The snowflake landed just above the neckline of the dress like they'd been made to go with each other. He leaned toward her but paused just before his lips touched her. "Will I mess up your lipstick if I kiss you?"

"I'll take my chances." Jules promised as she closed the remaining distance. The kiss was long and sensuous with the promise that much more would follow, later when they had time to really enjoy fulfilling that promise. As they broke apart, Jules adjusted the black tie on his suit. She grinned up at him. "You look pretty hot yourself. You'd better not walk that close to the snowman 'cause you'll definitely melt him."

She put the earrings in and waited as he retrieved their coats from the closet. She almost wished she had purchased a fancier cape to wear but after splurging on the dress she might not ever wear again, she just couldn't see going to the expense of buying a matching wrap as well. They would be checking their coats at the door anyway; it didn't really matter what it looked like and this one was much warmer with the bitter chill in the air.

Once downstairs, Jules didn't protest as Sam held the jeep door open for her. Normally she would have rolled her eyes at the chivalrous gesture but tonight it didn't bother her. The same soldier checked their IDs at the gate and this time greeted them warmly and without trouble. Once on the base, Sam mumbled under his breath as he passed the hall where the party was to be held. Jules reached out and squeezed his leg.

"Sam, are you really that upset about having to pick up Heather? It's not like you to be bothered about going a little bit out of your way to help someone."

He shrugged. "It's not that we're having to pass our destination on the way. It's just I feel like Heather is manipulating us to get what she wants and I hate that. I hate that it seems like she's just trying to get under your skin…"

Jules shook her head. "Sam, she can't get under my skin unless I let her."

"Don't tell me it doesn't bother you that my ex-girlfriend is practically throwing herself at me. I know you Jules, you might not want to admit it but I can tell it does." Sam glanced her way.

She shrugged, cursing inwardly that he knew her so well. "Yeah, okay, so maybe it pisses me off to see it but I'll be damned if I'm going to give her the satisfaction of knowing it. Sam, I know you love me, this necklace is just further proof of it. I also know that when we get back to the party, even if she's walking in with us, I'm the one who will be on your arm; I'm your date. That's all I need to know."

He reached down and picked up her hand in his and brushed it against his lips. "Anything she and I had together was over a long time ago, like when we were still in our teens. You are the only date I want tonight and every night."

"Then let's go get her and get to the party. I'm eager to see if I can actually dance in these damn shoes without breaking anything." Jules urged him.

Sam pulled up in the driveway and halfway hoped that Heather would be watching and come out to meet them. But of course, she apparently wasn't because she didn't. He turned off the engine and together he and Jules made their way up the walk to the front door. He opened the door and they stepped inside, closing the door against the cold air. They found her sitting on the couch wearing a fluffy pink robe, her head buried in her hands crying.

"Heather?" Jules forgot any ill feelings she might have been harboring toward the young woman and sat beside her on the sofa. "What's wrong?"

The redhead bolted off the sofa like she'd been struck by electricity and threw herself into Sam's arms. "Oh Sam, I'm so glad you're here. I don't know what I'm going to do. My apartment was broken into today. It doesn't look like anything was taken but my stuff was trashed."

Jules stood. "Do the police have a suspect?"

Sam took a step backward, disentangling himself from the distraught woman and reaching for a box of tissues on the table to hand her. Heather took one and shook her head. "They don't but I do. My ex-boyfriend. He's trying to scare me back into dating him again. I'm scared he might hurt me when I go home."

Sam's eyes narrowed. "If you're that concerned, you should file for a peace bond; maybe stay with another friend for awhile. Get your dad to talk to him; that'll scare him for sure."

She sniffled. "I can't tell Daddy. He'll insist on me moving back with him. Sam, you're a cop, can't you do something?"

"I have no jurisdiction outside of the GTA. There's nothing I can do." Sam informed her flatly. Jules had never seen him act so dispassionately.

"Heather, if he's threatening you; you should file a report with your local police. They can probably offer you some other tips on how to best protect yourself. Maybe they can recommend a self defense class or something." Jules offered.

"I don't want to get him in trouble. That'll just make things worse. I think he would listen if someone talks to him. He's just a bully. Please, Sam, I'm living in Kingston. You'll drive right through there on your way home tomorrow. Can't I ride with you and you could talk to him? He'd take one look at you and back down completely. Please, Sam. I know I have no right to ask but I'm scared."

"Jules is right," Sam argued. "It's better to involve the local police. My talking to him wouldn't do any good if he knows I'm not there to make sure he leaves you alone. Anyway, you're safe here tonight and Jules and I have to get to the party before Mom throws a fit. We'll make your excuses for you."

Heather pouted. "I don't want to stay in tonight. I'll just think about him and what he could do to me. Give me five minutes and I'll be ready."

She disappeared up the stairs. Sam began to pace like a tiger in his cage. Jules watched him for the first couple of minutes of Heather's requested five and she wondered if his protective instincts were warring with his sense of duty knowing they had a shift tomorrow night they had to return in time for. She chewed on her bottom lip. "Didn't Burkes from Division 51 move to Kingston? He's a good guy; maybe we can talk to him see if he can help."

"NO!" Sam practically growled. Then he caught himself and reached out to squeeze her shoulder. "I'm sorry. Just… she… we…I'm not doing this. I'm not getting sucked into her drama and I'm not going to let her suck you into it either. We've told her the best thing to do and now it's up to her to do it if she wants to. Can we leave it at that? Please?"

Jules nodded; she sensed there was more to the story but she wouldn't press the issue now; not after she'd put off discussing her own demons the night before. "Sure, we'll just enjoy the night. Can you do that though? Enjoy the night? 'Cause right now it doesn't look like it."

Sam stopped mid-pace and took her gently in his arms. "As long as I'm with you, I'll more than enjoy myself."

"Okay, let's go before Liz sends out a search party for us." Heather announced as she re-entered the room. Once again, Jules felt frumpy in comparison. While her own dress was modest, Heather's left absolutely nothing to the imagination. It was Christmas red, strapless, and the belled bottom barely hit her mid thighs. All in all, Jules was sure there's been more material used to make the cream sweater she'd worn earlier. Not that she'd ever consider wearing anything that revealing, Jules certainly wouldn't do so if her father was going to be in attendance.

Sam had little choice but to help her into her coat after he'd helped Jules into hers. As they made their way out to the jeep, Heather frowned. "Oh dear, a two door. I don't think I could get in the back in this outfit. That's not a problem is it?"

"Not at all." Sam murmured. He handed the keys to Jules with a kiss. "I'll get in the back and you can drive."

There was no way he was going to make Jules sit in the back seat of her own vehicle, not so that Heather could sit up front beside him as if she were the date. As they made their way to the party, Sam couldn't help but feel like he was riding to his own funeral instead of a festive occasion. He only hoped that it wasn't an omen for what was coming.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: So, I lied. This was going to be the last chapter, but I had to leave it where I did. So the good news is, you get one final chapter. I hope you enjoy this one and don't want to throw too many tomatoes at me. All will be explained in the finale, I promise.

Disclaimer: The show Flashpoint and its characters were created by Mark Ellis and Stephanie Morgenstern and belong to them and its respective networks. I am making no money off this story and it is for entertainment purposes only. However, this particular story is my creation and should not be used without my express written permission.

Christmas Green…with Envy

Chapter 5

The ride back to the hall only took a couple of minutes. Jules pulled into an available space in the lot closest to the building. She shut off the engine but before she could open her door, Sam's voice pierced the silence that had dominated the short ride.

"Heather, you go on in; I need a moment with Jules."

The redhead frowned. "Sam, we're running late as it is. I know that's mostly my fault but we should go in before your mother…"

Sam locked his eyes on her, his expression dark. "Then you'll offer my apologies to her when you see her. We won't be long, or we won't be if you'll go ahead and go inside."

Heather looked like she wanted to protest more but instead opened her door and stepped away from the vehicle. She glanced back every few steps before disappearing inside. For her part, Jules turned to look at Sam in the backseat.

He shook his head. "I told you; I want to go in that door with the most beautiful woman on my arm. I want every eye in that room to turn around and be as blown away by your beauty the way I was when you stepped out of the bathroom at the hotel earlier. I want to hear a buzz settle across the room as everyone tries to figure out who you are and how I got so lucky to be your escort for the evening."

"And you don't think that would happen if we walk in with Heather?"

Sam leaned forward so that his face was almost touching hers. "I don't care about Heather. We picked her up because Mom said I had to. That's all I was required to do. You are my date and you are the one I'm going to enjoy the evening with. At the end of the night, you are the one I'm taking back to the hotel and you are the one I'm going to make love to."

Jules felt a warm flush come over her. While Sam never failed to make her feel loved, he wasn't usually as vocal in his feelings as he was currently being. She wondered if he'd picked up on just how much Heather's presence had shaken her normally healthy confidence. She kissed him lightly and then pulled away. "I like the sound of all that. Just remember though, you promised me a foot massage once we get back too."

Sam grinned. "Foot massage, back massage, anywhere you want massage."

"So how long do we have to stay to be polite?" Jules asked, her voice sounding a little breathless.

Sam waited until they were walking down the sidewalk toward the entrance to the hall, his arm tightly around hers, before answering. "I'm pretty sure I'll never hear the end of it if we don't stay at least a couple of hours. But hopefully the time will go quickly."

An attendant took their coats just inside the door and Sam linked his arm through Jules's as he led her toward the entrance to the ballroom. He'd have expected to see Heather lingering in the foyer waiting for them, so he was pleased she wasn't standing around. He'd imagined the moment they walked into the room to happen exactly as he'd described it to her because he knew he'd stop whatever he was doing just to watch her enter the room. Therefore he was acutely disappointed when their entrance into the hall went largely unnoticed.

Jules normally didn't mind crowds but there was something a bit daunting about the number of dress uniforms that filled the room. She tightened her own hold on Sam. She couldn't quite explain it but she almost felt like if she let go of him for very long some of the brass in the room would snatch him away from her and send him back for another tour of duty. She saw Heather out of the corner of her eye talking to Sam's mother over by the refreshments. Though the redhead seemed to be involved with her conversation, Jules was well aware of the fact that her eyes had never left Sam since they had entered.

"Wanna dance?" Sam asked, his breath warm on her ear. She nodded as he led her to the middle of the room where several other couples were dancing to the upbeat music provided by a festively dressed jazz band. She was a little surprised; she loved to dance but usually it took more prodding to get Sam to join her on the dance floor, especially on faster songs. Sam was a great dancer and she'd always suspected he put up a fuss just to mess with her.

The upbeat tune of Jingle Bell Rock transitioned into a Christmas waltz and Sam pulled her even closer. They swayed in time with the music and for the duration of that song, nothing else in the room mattered or even existed. When that song ended, Jules expected Sam to lead her off the dance floor but instead he seemed content where they were. Whatever worries they both might have had about the party seemed to evaporate with each subsequent dance.

"You ready to check out the food table?" Sam asked her as the seventh song they'd danced to started to wrap up. She nodded and let him lead her off the floor to the side where the tables had been set up with what seemed like an endless display of hors d'oeuvres and drinks. Sam picked up two glasses of champagne and handed one to Jules. They both would have preferred a nice cold beer but that would be too pedestrian for his mother to have at her party.

"Sam, I think your father is beckoning you over." Jules nodded across the room to where General Braddock was standing talking with General Isaacs and another heavily decorated officer. Sam frowned.

"That's Brigadier General Lawrence. He was one of my superiors when I was with JTF2."

Jules glanced over at him, her lips pursed. She knew part of his worry about coming to the party had been facing some of the demons from his past. "Friend or foe?"

Sam shrugged, finishing his champagne in one long swallow. "Neither and both on any given day. He could be your best friend or worst nightmare sometimes even at the same time. When I made my decision to leave, he was frustratingly neutral about the whole thing. I don't know if he was understanding or condemning of my choice."

Seeing him glance back at the table that held the filled flute glasses of champagne and knowing he was worried about facing his past, she handed him the rest of her glass, having only taken a couple of sips from it. She wasn't much of a champagne drinker anyway. As he downed what was left of hers, she gave his arm a squeeze. "They look pretty insistent on talking to you. Want me to come with you?"

Sam shook his head. "It's not that I don't want you to come but that I'd rather have you as my get-away plan. Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Jules nodded toward one of the tables of seafood hors d'oeuvres. "I'll take up my Sierra position over there. I'll have the solution if you need it."

He gave her a chaste kiss to the cheek. "You're the only solution I ever need."

The toes in her impossibly high uncomfortable shoes curled under and she returned the kiss, carefully not to leave a lipstick smudge on his lips. The last thing she wanted to do was give him a reason to be embarrassed. "You are the only person I know that can make even sappy statements seem hopelessly romantic. Just sayin'. Now get over there before your dad forgets he was starting to like me."

He grinned back at her. "I don't think that's possible. I've never seen anyone win him over as quickly as you have. My neck might be in the noose if I don't get over there, though. Trust me, I'll be back here as soon as I can because I'd much rather spend the evening in your company than theirs."

"I'll be waiting." She watched as Sam sauntered off to the other side of the room. There was another table with drinks set up and she picked one up. After one sip, she could tell there was a definite taste of whiskey in the drink which suited her just fine. She continued to sip it while sampling a few of the bite-sized morsels available. She kept one eye on Sam, pleased to see that even though he kept casting her apologetic looks, he seemed to be enjoying the conversation with the Brigadier General.

"I don't blame you, you know." Jules had been so focused on Sam that she hadn't even noticed Heather's approach. The redhead toyed with her own glass as she also watched Sam. "I'd be jealous too if I were you."

It was the first time Jules had been essentially "alone" with the woman and she resisted the urge to polish off her own cranberry cheer much the way Sam had the two glasses of champagne. She knew if she did, it would just show Heather that she was getting to her and that was the last thing she wanted. "Why should I be jealous? Sam's talking to a former SO, nothing to be jealous of there."

"I'm not talking about Lawrence. I'm talking about me. You've been jealous of me since the moment you saw me hugging Sam last night. Like I said, I don't blame you. It can't be easy seeing a man as good-looking as Sam with his first love. You never get over your first love you know."

Jules resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She'd gotten over her own first love about a month after the break up but that was just her. She took another sip of her drink. "Well, you have one thing right at least, Heather; Sam is good looking. As for being over you, I think Sam's made it more than clear to me that he's completely over you. So, thanks for your concern but it's not needed."

"Nice necklace." Heather commented, sounding sincere. "Gift from Sam?"

Jules nodded, finishing off her drink before setting the glass on a table that had been set aside for empty glasses. "Yeah, he surprised me with it before we came to the party."

"He always did have good taste in jewelry. You should have seen the diamond he gave me just before he left for his second tour in Afghanistan." Heather continued, a wistful smile on her lips.

"Right, that makes perfect sense considering the two of you dated as teenagers. That was, correct me if I'm wrong, years before Sam even joined JTF2." She picked up another drink; she knew the whiskey in the drinks would go straight to her head but at least Sam would be driving back to the hotel. She didn't drink hard liquor often, usually only beers with the gang and maybe occasionally a mixed drink or two, but she didn't think anyone would begrudge her this indulgence.

Heather giggled. "Oh is that what he told you? That we dated in high school? Oh, we did more than date though. Remember that story this morning about Jack Frosty? What we didn't mention was that half the times Sam was hauled in without his ID was because he'd sneaked out of the house to meet me. When we made love, he didn't care about anything else. It was horrible when they changed bases. But that teenage love was nothing compared to when we reconnected after he joined up and was stationed under Dad's command. Our relationship was much deeper that time; it bordered on perfection. It survived his first tour, and before he left for his second tour, he promised me that we'd get married when he got back."

Jules frowned finishing off her second cranberry cheer. She wouldn't go for a third one no matter how tempting it was. She made a point of glancing down at Heather's bare left hand. "That didn't work out so well for you, did it?"

Heather shrugged. "Only because he was so messed up from what happened to his friend. It killed me but I understood what he was doing; pushing away everything and everyone who made him happy because he felt like he didn't deserve to be happy. I thought about following him to Toronto but I decided it was better to give him time to work past his misplaced guilt."

Sam had made a point of saying what he and Heather had shared had been over when he was a teenager. He wouldn't lie to her; they didn't make it a point to discuss old loves but it wasn't something they kept secret if it came up. Heather had to be lying, just to get under her skin. "Yeah, well, I can assure you that while Matt's death still bothers Sam, he's 'worked past his misplaced guilt' as you put it. And if the two of you were together before he left, he's obviously moved on from you as well. So, really, you throwing yourself at him like you've been doing since we got here won't work. Sam's not into desperate."

Heather leveled her gaze on the shorter woman. "And how do you think you look? If you know Sam at all you know he's got this protective nature that he can't control. If someone he knows is in trouble, he'll do anything to help. He can't not get involved. My ex-boyfriend is threatening me and even though Sam could make sure I'm safe, he refused to do anything. I don't buy his excuse about it not doing any good. He only said no because he didn't want to upset you."

Jules bristled at the idea. "I didn't have anything to do with his decision. Besides, he's right; it wouldn't help in the long run if he did stop and talk to him."

"You didn't have to say anything; Sam could read you like a book, and so could I. He knew if he agreed to come back to Kingston with me, he'd upset you. That's fine; I'll figure out something else. I am curious though, how do you think Sam will feel if something happens to me because he didn't agree to help. I think his guilt would be pretty big and I'm pretty sure he'll resent you for it. Depending on how bad it gets, he might even hate you for it."

Without another word Heather slinked off to greet an elderly couple who'd just arrived at the party. Without really thinking about it, Jules picked up a third glass of cranberry cheer and took a sip. Then she looked at it with a frown. What was she doing? She was NOT going to get wasted simply because Heather managed to push a few of her buttons, even if the redhead seemed to be an expert in pressing them. She set the mostly full glass down on the discard table. She could put down the drink without a second thought but she had less control over the tears that suddenly welled in her eyes. Tears that she blamed on the two drinks she'd already consumed.

She glanced across the room to where Sam was still talking animatedly with the three men. The Brigadier General slapped his back good-naturedly and started in on what appeared to be a lengthy story; Sam looked back at her and mouthed the word "sorry" to her. She shook her head to let him know that it was okay.

"Julianna, is something wrong?" Elizabeth Braddock touched her arm, her voice full of compassion. Jules took a deep breath in trying to stem the tears from going any further than the wells of her eyes. She didn't want to bring attention to herself by dabbing at them with one of the napkins she'd picked up as she had perused the snacks.

"No, Ma'am. It's the alcohol; I think I drank it a little too fast." It wasn't a lie; she was determined that the festive drinks were to blame. "I probably should have eaten something a little more substantial than those delicious little crab cakes."

"Then let's get you away from the bite size morsels and to the real food." Mrs. Braddock offered, linking her arm through Jules's. "Don't worry about Samuel; he'll be caught up with the guys for awhile longer."

Jules frowned, the alcohol loosening her lips as well as her tear ducts. "I didn't think you liked me."

Mrs. Braddock looked surprised. "My dear, of course I like you. You are a lovely young woman, what's not to like? Whatever gave you the idea that I didn't like you?"

"You seem to disapprove of mine and Sam's relationship." Why did she have to get that second drink? There was no way in her right mind she would have said a word. She busied herself putting food on her plate. She wasn't even really paying attention to whether she actually liked what she was choosing.

"I love my son very much. I want him to be happy. He was happy when he left for his second tour. I'm sure it had a lot to do with his engagement to Heather. After he came back, he was a different person. He didn't even mention her when he asked his father to help him get a new start away from the military. Then he starts telling me about you and I could hear the happiness back in his voice. I kept begging him to let me meet you but he kept putting me off. Finally he admitted that things didn't work out. He wouldn't say why but I knew it wasn't his decision. Once he gives his heart he gives it completely. He may be willing to give you a second chance but as his mother I have to be more protective of his heart. I won't deny that I think he'd be better off with someone else."

His mother was confirming Heather's story about the engagement. Was it because it was true or because she and Heather had cooked up this story together? Was she really going to be this paranoid. "And you think Heather is that someone else."

Sam's mother nodded. "She made him very happy and she wouldn't break his heart. I'm sorry, Julianna; it's nothing personal."

Jules nodded, wanting to discard her plate with the food uneaten. "Right, of course. Why would it be personal? Don't you think, though, that Sam should be able to decide who makes him happy?"

"He will. He always does." Her words sounded almost prophetic. Something caught her attention. "I'm sorry, dear, I really must speak to the Sorensons. Tell Samuel he's not too old to dance with his mother at least once tonight."

As soon as the older woman was gone, Jules disposed of her plate, no longer hungry or worried about the effect the alcohol had had on her. Feeling like the tears were about to slide unimpeded down her cheeks, she looked around for the ladies' room. Finding it she made her way to it. Locking the door behind her she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were red from the unshed tears and her nose was slowly starting to rival Rudolph's. She wet a paper towel and dabbed at her eyes and nose until she was reasonably sure the tears were no longer going to threaten her. Thankful that she'd put her compact in her purse, she pulled it out and tried to repair the damage she'd done to her makeup.

There was a knock at the bathroom door and she knew she'd hidden away as long as she could. Unlocking the door, she apologized to the woman whom she'd left waiting and made her way back to the ballroom. Her eyes went first to the spot Sam had last been standing but he wasn't there. With a frown, she glanced around looking for him. Her heart stopped momentarily when she finally found him standing at the entrance of the foyer under the twig of mistletoe that was standing there. He wasn't alone, however. Molded against him with her arms wrapped around his neck was Heather. The kiss they were sharing could only be described as searing.

The tears immediately stung her eyes once more and she picked up another glass of cranberry cheer and downed it in one long swallow. Mrs. Braddock's words kept running through her mind. _Once he gives his heart he gives it completely. _It couldn't be possible. Sam didn't have feelings for Heather. He loved her not Heather. She knew that. He'd never given her a reason to think otherwise.

_He didn't tell you he'd once been engaged to Heather. Why hadn't he been honest about that?_ There was no proof that that story was even true. She wouldn't put it past Heather to make up such a story just to make Jules doubt him.

_He's kissing another woman._ He was standing under mistletoe; it was tradition to kiss someone when you got caught standing underneath it. It meant nothing.

_If it means nothing, why hasn't he broken off the kiss yet?_

She had no answer for the last question. She had to get out of there before she lost her composure. She refused to let anyone see her fall apart. Moving as fast as the stupid heels would allow her, she made her way across the room. Only after she passed the kissing couple and was almost out of the door did she hear Sam's voice calling her name. She didn't even bother to ask for her jacket before she ran out into the cold December night. The only thing on her mind was putting enough space between her and the image that was now seared into her brain.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: I appreciate those reviewers who trust me enough to know I would never cause irreparable trouble for Sam and Jules. I hope this chapter lives up to that trust and that you are pleased with the outcome. Warning, the language is a little more intense in this one.

Disclaimer: The show Flashpoint and its characters were created by Mark Ellis and Stephanie Morgenstern and belong to them and its respective networks. I am making no money off this story and it is for entertainment purposes only. However, this particular story is my creation and should not be used without my express written permission.

Christmas Green…with Envy

Chapter 6

Despite the fact that Heather seemed determined to play tonsil hockey with her tongue, Sam was aware the moment Jules swept past them. Despite the fact that he'd been trying not to draw unwanted attention to the kiss he'd neither asked for nor wanted, he now gave Heather a push backward breaking the lip lock. Despite the fact that every head in the room would turn to look at him and question what had happened, he called Jules's name desperately. Most heartbreaking of all, despite the fact that his one word cry seemed to overpower even the Jazz band in the middle of a spirited song, the woman he loved never even glanced back before leaving the hall.

Sam started to follow but Heather grabbed his arm. "Let her go, Sam. If she can't handle seeing two old friends sharing a kiss under the mistletoe, then she doesn't deserve you."

Sam's eyes flashed. He was so mad, he wanted to plant his fist into something, anything. Instead he reached up and ripped the offending greenery from the entryway and stuffed it uselessly in his pocket. The he pointed at Heather warningly. "Don't. The only thing she doesn't deserve is the shit she's put up with since we got here. Stay the hell away from me and her."

He snatched his hand free and turned his back on the woman who continued to plead with him to listen to her. He paused at the coat check, debating whether to take the time to retrieve their jackets. No question it would be cold outside, more so for Jules whose sleeves barely covered her shoulders. However, several late arrivals had the attendant busy and Sam was in too big a hurry to get to Jules to wait. He burst out the door looking in both directions without seeing her.

Had she put her set of car keys in her little clutch bag before they had left the hotel? It was too small to hold much. He remembered her putting in her wallet, cell phone, and hotel key, but he didn't remember seeing her with her car keys. Though it would serve him right if she'd left him, the lack of keys probably meant she hadn't taken the jeep, but it did mean she was probably on foot in the severe cold.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed her phone, knowing even as it was ringing that she wouldn't answer if she was upset. When, as expected, he got no answer, he put the phone back in his pocket and took off at a jog toward the gate. He couldn't be sure that's where she'd head instead of toward his parent's house but it seemed like the best direction to start. Even if he didn't find her along the way, he could get the guard on duty to radio the base MPs to help join the search.

About three blocks of jogging, he saw her lone figure walking huddled up as best she could about twenty feet ahead. He'd never been so relieved to see her. "Jules, wait."

At his cry, she started walking even faster until one of her ankles twisted slightly in the heels she wasn't used to wearing. The stumble gave him the opportunity to close the gap and he lightly took hold of her cold bare arm. Alarmed but not surprised at how cold she really was, he instantly shrugged out of his suit coat, knowing it would at least offer some protection against the chill of the night.

"Jules, will you please just wait?" He offered her the jacket. "Here put this on before you freeze to death."

She pulled her arm free and continued to walk away from him, limping ever so slightly. "Leave me alone, Sam. I don't want to talk to you right now. I don't want to hear you try to explain that it wasn't what it looked like and that I'm over reacting."

Sam fell into step beside her, trying unsuccessfully to at least drape the jacket around her shoulders. When she bated it away, he growled lowly. "Dammit Jules, wear the jacket. Blue might be a beautiful color for a dress but as a skin color, it's not so nice."

"Like you even care," Jules spat out. Her voice sounded pinched and her breath was visible in the cold air. Her words sliced through him worse than anything the cold wind could possibly do.

He grabbed her arm tightly so she couldn't pull away. His hold was tight enough that it might leave bruises but he'd apologize for that later. First he had to get her to listen. "Jules, you know I care. I know what you saw looked bad but please give me a chance…"

She stared at him, her eyes sparkling from a combination of unshed tears and righteous indignation. "A chance to what? To explain why you were kissing Heather right there for everyone to see? To justify that it didn't mean anything because it was just mistletoe/ To rationalize why I shouldn't be pissed off?"

She tried to pull her arm free but he tightened his grip. She could still get free if she wanted to; she could break free of much stronger holds without blinking an eye but she wasn't sure she had the fight left in her to put up the effort. Sensing, if not a surrender, at least a temporary cease fire, Sam pulled her close and lowered his head so that his lips covered hers. When she didn't protest, he deepened the kiss and released his grip on her arm. Now that both hands were free and she wasn't pulling away, Sam slid his jacket up her arms so that she was now wearing his jacket. Then he cupped the back of her head lovingly. He drew her in even closer to his embrace; even though she didn't melt into his arms she wasn't pushing him away either. When he finally broke off the kiss, he let his forehead rest on hers.

"You have every reason to be pissed off. I'm pissed off too. Not at you but at Heather. I didn't even realize I was standing under the damn mistletoes until she pointed it out and insisted that tradition demanded a kiss. I wanted to tell her to shove off; I should have told her. The only reason I didn't was that there were several people standing around egging it on, not that that's any excuse. I leaned in to give her that same kind of innocent peck on the cheek I had to give Amy from Central Booking the other day when Spike caught us standing under the mistletoe he hung in the barn. But at the last second Heather grabbed my head and kissed me full on. I was too startled to do anything at first; couldn't believe she'd be so bold and brazen to do something like that right there in front of everyone. Once I was over my initial shock I still didn't know what to do."

It was on the top of her tongue to offer some suggestions. She'd had a few men kiss her in her lifetime that she hadn't wanted to be kissed by. They'd ended up flat on the ground wondering what the hell had hit them. But then Sam continued. "What was I supposed to do? Give in to the urge to shove her away or flip her over my shoulder like it was some hand to hand combat? If a guy gives a girl an unwanted pass, nobody things anything if the girl smacks him for it. But reverse the positions and it's a different story. As much as I wanted to stop her, I couldn't do anything without causing a scene and looking like a jackass. Maybe I should have because I'd much rather look like a jackass and get my ass handed back to me by every man in that room who didn't understand what had happened than hurt you. I'm sorry, Jules but I swear to you; she was kissing me not the other way around."

A few tears slipped down her face and she refused to meet his eyes. "It looked to me like you were enjoying it." But as the scene replayed itself in her mind she had to admit that Sam's hands on Heather's shoulders were more in a defensive position rather than seductive. He might not have ended the kiss in a forceful manner but he wasn't encouraging it either. That realization didn't erase the pain in her heart. It didn't explain why he hadn't told her about the engagement.

"I wasn't." Sam assured her. "Come on, it's cold out here. What were you going to do, walk back to the hotel without your coat and in those shoes?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. You had the key to the jeep and I figured there was no way they'd let a cab on base without a damn pass so I was going to the gate. I figured I could convince the guard to let me sit in the heated building until a cab arrived to take me back to the hotel."

He could still feel her body shaking in the cold despite his suit jacket. He knew neither of them were dressed for being outside and they were at risk of hypothermia if they didn't get inside pretty soon. "Come on, let's get back inside and we can talk about it."

He turned back toward the reception hall but Jules refused to move. She shook her head. "I'm not going back in there. I'm sorry, Sam; if you want to go back you can but there's nothing you can say or do that will make me step foot in that building again. I'll just go on to the gate like I planned to and get a cab."

Sam sighed and knew he hadn't even begun to scratch the surface of getting her to forgive him. "I don't want to go back; I want to get you out of the cold. So let's go to the jeep; I'll get the heat going and run back in to get our coats. Once we're back at the hotel, we can talk this through."

Jules shook her head. "There's nothing to talk about. Sam, really, go back to the party. I'll get back to the hotel on my own just fine."

Sam looked around to make sure they hadn't attracted the attention of anyone but fortunately the road seemed cleared of traffic. "Jules, I swear to God that if you don't agree to come back to the Jeep with me, I'm going to throw you over my shoulder and carry you back kicking and screaming if I have to."

Jules's eyes narrowed and her chin jutted out. "You wouldn't…"

Sam's blue eyes were serious. "You really want to take that chance? I mean it Jules, as beautiful as you look tonight, you aren't dressed for this weather. We can stand out here arguing all night, but your teeth are chattering so much as it is that I imagine the base's cipher experts are trying to figure out the code they are hearing. Do you really want to risk getting sick this close to Christmas?"

Reluctantly Jules allowed him to lead her back down the street toward the parking lot. She wasn't ready to forgive him or to really even listen to what he had to say, even if she was starting to realize maybe the kiss hadn't been as searing as she'd originally imagined - at least not on his part. However, her fingers were completely numb and the rest of her body wasn't far behind. When Sam tried to put his arm around her waist as they walked she sped up just enough to stop him. Sam sighed deeply as he followed her. Once at the Jeep, he unlocked the door and waited for her to get in the passenger side. He turned on the engine to get the heat flowing and made sure it was turned up on high. Then he glanced over where Jules was huddled in the passenger seat with her back toward him. His mouth was set in a grim line. "I'm going in to get our coats. Promise you won't leave without me."

She shrugged but didn't answer him. He sighed. "Please, Jules. Let me get our coats and we'll go back to the hotel. Give me a chance to explain everything and if you don't want me to stay, I'll see about getting a different room for the night."

She sighed as well. "Don't be ridiculous, no sense going to that expense." Sam was about to release a breath of relief when she continued. "If I kick you out, you can always spend the night with your parents. I'm sure you'd like that anyway; it'll give you a chance to catch up with your former fiancée."

Sam's eyes widened in surprise and he shook his head. Fiancée? Where had that come from? "Jules, what are you talking about? I told you Heather and I dated when we were both kids; that's all. Why would you think we were ever engaged?"

Her shoulders were shaking harder than before and he was pretty sure it wasn't because of the cold. His suspicions were confirmed when she reached up to wipe at her eyes with the back of her hand. Her voice also gave proof to her tears. "Sam, close the door; you're letting the heat out."

Sam slammed the door and strode angrily toward the building. Once inside he bypassed the coat check attendant and went straight to the ballroom. He found Heather standing to one side talking to his mother. He crossed to them and grabbed the younger woman by the arm, turning her to face him.

"What the hell did you say to her?" His voice was dangerously low and threatening.

"Samuel, let her go. You will not cause any more of a scene tonight than you already have." His mother warned but Sam ignored her.

"Heather? Answer me?"

The redhead pouted. "I don't know what you're talking about, Sam. What makes you think I said anything to her? Maybe she's just a super jealous person who can't stand to see you talking to another woman."

"She's not. And she didn't exactly see me just talking to another woman. You kissed me and you didn't care who you hurt when you did it. I wish to hell I had made a scene bigger than anything Mom believes I've already done. I lost one girlfriend because you played the manipulative bitch, but I'll be damned if I'll lose the best relationship I could ever hope to have." Seeing Heather's hint of a smile, Sam's eyes narrowed even more. "Before you get your hopes up, let me assure you it won't happen. I know once she and I talk through everything, we'll work it out and it'll be fine. I know that because I know Jules, and I trust that the love we have for each other is stronger than any shit you can stir up. I just want to know the exact nature of that shit before I have to try."

"Language, Samuel; there's no need for vulgarity. Let Heather's arm go as well. You're acting like …."

He glanced over at her, the vein in his temple throbbing visibly. "Mother, with all due respect, shut up. You haven't done a thing during our visit to make Jules feel comfortable and I should have said something about it immediately. I never thought Dad would be a more gracious host than you but at least he was willing to give her a chance. You'd better decide quickly if whatever you hold against her is worth losing me over, because I swear to you I will never come back to visit if I don't think the woman I love is welcomed here. Get it Mom? Jules is a part of my life now and if you can't accept her, then you can't accept me."

The Braddock matriarch's lower lip quivered but there was no way she'd show any real emotions when there was an audience that could see. "For how long? Sam, she already hurt you once; how long will she be a part of your life before she decides it's too much work?"

Sam let go of Heather's arm and stood there looking from one woman to the other. "Both of you, listen and listen good. I love Jules and she loves me. I hope like hell she's going to be a part of my life for years to come; that is if the two of you haven't completely fucked things up for me. I love her like I've never loved anyone else, and she's the only woman I ever want."

Elizabeth Braddock flinched at his word choice but shook her head. "I didn't raise you to be that insensitive, Sam. I don't care how upset you are; it doesn't give you an excuse for speaking that way to your mother or to the woman you once pledged to marry."

Again Sam shook his head. "What the hell? Jules alluded to the same thing. Where did either of you get the idea I've ever been engaged to anyone?" He looked back at Heather. "Is that what you told her? That there was more to our relationship than a teenaged crush? Damn you, Heather, damn you to hell. I'm out of here before I completely lose the only woman who will ever matter to me."

As quickly as he came, he reversed direction and headed back out to the foyer. The shaking in his hands had nothing to do with cold as he requested and accepted his and Jules's coats. His blood was boiling with anger so much that this time he didn't even feel the bite in the air as he left the reception hall. He was half afraid the jeep would no longer be in the parking space but he was glad to see it hadn't moved.

Once he was inside the vehicle with the door closed beside him, he leaned over to drape Jules's coat over her still shaking body. Then he tenderly brushed her hair from the side of her face even though she was turned so he couldn't see it. Her skin was still too cold for his liking. He opened his mouth but wasn't sure he could speak past the lump. He swallowed hard and tried again. "Jules, sweetheart. In the years we've known each other, have I ever lied to you?"

She shifted in her seat so that she was facing him, her face splotchy. "I didn't think so."

He winced at the sound of doubt in her voice and then sighed. "I promise you I haven't. I've always been honest with you even about things that aren't pleasant to talk about. I told you earlier that what Heather and I had was over a long time ago when we were still teenagers. That was the truth but there are things I didn't tell you about her - about us. I didn't keep it from you because it was something I needed to hide but because it makes me mad every time I think about it. In light of what happened tonight, I think you earned the right to hear them and maybe - hopefully - it'll help you understand what's been going on. But I need you to trust that I will always tell you the truth, even if it doesn't make me look good."

Jules nodded but her eyes trailed out the window to the end of the building. There was no mistaking the figure standing there watching them. She stiffened. "Can you wait until we get back to the hotel? I feel like I'm going to suffocate if we stay here much longer."

Sam nodded. "Fine. Fasten your seatbelt and we're out of here."

The ride back to the hotel was made in complete silence. There was so much Sam wanted and needed to say, but he knew if he got started he'd never be able to concentrate on driving. As soon as he pulled into a space in the hotel parking lot, Jules was out of the vehicle and striding awkwardly toward the hotel. Sam followed as quickly as he could but as he approached the elevator that she'd just stepped into, the door started to close. Even though he knew she saw him coming, she didn't try to hold the car for him. He had to take the next elevator and hope she hadn't slipped the chain on the door by the time he got there.

His key worked in the door but as he stepped into the room, Jules wasn't in sight. His suit jacket and her dress were discarded haphazardly on the floor as if she hadn't cared what happened to them and he could hear the shower running in the bathroom. He felt better seeing that the necklace and earrings he'd given to her had carefully been replaced in the box they'd come in; he hoped that was a sign that she hadn't given up completely. He hung up the dress and jacket and debated whether it was a good idea to join her in the bathroom or just wait until she came out. Deciding there was little he could do until she emerged and was ready to listen, he emptied his pockets. He wasn't surprised to see that he had about ten missed calls but he didn't even look to see who they were from. He didn't care who was trying to reach him; the only thing that mattered was the person he was trying to reach instead. He also set the piece of mistletoe that had started the whole mess on the nightstand as well.

After about five minutes the shower switched off and a couple of minutes later the bathroom door opened. Jules, now dressed in her fuzzy pajamas, sank down on the end of the bed but wouldn't meet his eyes. Sam knelt in front of her and picked up her right foot and began to knead the tired muscles. She didn't pull away but she looked at him.

"What are you doing?"

"I promised you a foot massage when we got back. I know your feet are hurting; I can tell by the way you are walking."

Jules frowned. "You also promised me that I was the only date you wanted to have tonight."

Sam paused momentarily in his foot rub. "You are. I know I screwed some things up tonight but I would never lie to you. Heather and I dated when we were teenagers and Dad was stationed in Vancouver. We were stupid kids who didn't have an inkling what the word love meant even if we did use it to get what we both wanted. Yes, we experimented with sex but that's all it was - sex; didn't mean anything to either of us. I was telling the truth when I said when we left Vancouver, Mom was the one who missed Heather the most. I never gave her another thought. Maybe that's callous but I was a teenage boy who was more interested in the now than what was."

He resumed his massage but his eyes were locked on Jules's face. He was glad to see she was watching him as well. "She wasn't even around when I first joined Special Forces and was placed under General Isaac's command. I didn't really care because I was casually dating someone else. And when I say casually I mean exactly that. We liked each other but we didn't make any promises before I went off to my first tour. Not like I had much of a chance for dating anyone else while I was gone; you thought fraternization rules were strict with SRU but that's nothing compared to the military but I knew it wasn't fair to her to tie her down when I couldn't guarantee when I would be back."

Jules couldn't imagine ever dating Sam casually; even before they'd broken up the first time and were keeping things secret, their feelings had been far from casual. "And when you got back?"

"We started dating again, still pretty casual. However by now Heather was in town as well. I was still her friend so I didn't think it was strange when she turned to me for help. Someone was messing with her, trying to scare her. Someone taped a razor under her door handle and then left her dead roses at her door. She didn't have any idea who was doing it but she was scared. I let her stay with me because she was too scared to stay at home. That didn't go over well with my girlfriend; which I thought was a bit ridiculous considering I know she dated many other guys while I was gone and I wasn't even dating Heather. Finally my girlfriend gave me an ultimatum: choose between her or Heather."

He switched over to her other foot and Jules played with the fringe on the throw at the end of the bed. She knew Sam hated ultimatums. "Let me guess, you chose Heather."

He nodded. "Not because I was interested in her romantically but because she was a friend in danger. Amazingly enough, as soon as Janet and I broke up, Heather's stalker seemed to disappear. I got a little suspicious wondering if he'd ever existed in the first place. I couldn't prove anything so I didn't say anything. Still I suspected she manipulated things to make sure Janet and I weren't together. I was so glad to leave for my second tour just so I could get away from her. I signed over my apartment lease to her and never looked back. The day I left for Kandahar was the last time I saw her until last night. I swear to you Jules there was never anything romantic between us the whole time her father was my CO and I NEVER even hinted at any kind of proposal."

Fresh tears slipped down Jules's face. "But your mom even said you were engaged…"

"If I had to guess, I would say because Heather lied to her as well. Mom would believe anything Heather told her. If Heather said that aliens had just landed a spaceship in the front yard, Mom's first reaction would be to ask whether we thought they'd enjoy cheese and wine or if she should offer them something sweet instead. If Heather told her that we were back together and, even better, engaged, Mom would be ecstatic."

Wiping at her face Jules nodded. "That's why you didn't want to help her today when she started talking about her boyfriend breaking into her apartment."

Sam nodded, sitting back on the floor in front of her, her foot still in his hand. "It wouldn't surprise me if there wasn't any boyfriend at all. It just felt like one big manipulation. Maybe I should have said something about all this earlier to you but I didn't have any proof to back that she was faking anything last time or this time."

"She sounded so convincing. Both at the house talking about her boyfriend and tonight telling me how in love the two of you had been. If she's lying, then she believes it more than I did."

"She's lying and maybe she does believe it. Doesn't make it true though. Frankly I don't care what she believes as long as you know the truth. I love you and only you. She means absolutely nothing to me."

Jules stood and walked away from him to stare out into the darkness of the night. She rubbed her arms as if she was still just a little chilled. With each exhalation, the window fogged up and then dissipated with each inhalation. "If you knew or suspected she was just a manipulative bitch, then why did you give her the opportunity to kiss you?"

Sam loosened the knot on his tie and then slid it from around his neck tossing it to the bed. "Not because I wanted to hurt you or get close to her."

He rose and stood behind her, his hands lightly skimming up and down her arms. He buried his face in her damp hair. "Every time I've been on base since Matt died I felt like I was some sort of pariah, but tonight was different. I felt accepted once again, even if I am with SRU instead of the military. I even felt like I had Dad's approval on my job and you and damn if it didn't feel good. I swear everything with the mistletoe happened just like I said. I should have stopped it but I didn't; not because I wanted her to kiss me but because I didn't want to lose that sense of approval by once more screwing up. Instead, I screwed up even worse because I hurt you. I'm so sorry, Jules."

"I told you she couldn't get under my skin unless I let her. I'm not the jealous type, Sam. I trust you and I trust us; I shouldn't have let her shake my confidence in myself. From the moment we got here I've felt like I was out of my element and like I didn't fit in. And then I met Heather and I really felt out of my element. She's everything I'm not."

Sam turned her in his arms so that she faced him and cupped her face in his hands. "You're absolutely right. She's everything you're not." Then quickly, before she could take it the wrong way, he continued. "She's manipulative, vicious, and just plain slutty. Things you could never be. I knew something was bothering you and I should have been more perceptive about it. I should have done everything possible to make sure you never had any reason to doubt me. I don't deserve it but I hope like hell you can forgive me."

Jules rested her head against his chest and Sam felt a surge of hope rise in him. She sniffled. "Your mom told me tonight that she thought you would be better off with someone else. I hurt you before and she's sure I'll hurt you again. And she's partially right; I did hurt you…"

Sam kissed the top of her head. "The situation hurt me. We couldn't have everything we wanted - our job and each other - not at that time. Neither one of us were willing to give up our spot on Team One. When it first happened, it was much easier to put the break up all on you rather than take equal blame. I should have made it clear to Mom you weren't responsible. Now that we're back together everything that happened before doesn't seem important."

"Heather had already told me you'd been engaged and that you would resent me if something happened to her because you didn't help her. I let that wash over me because I didn't believe half of what she said. When your mom confirmed part of her story and then added in the 'you're not right for my son' it bothered me more than I want to admit. Still, your opinion is really the only one that matters to me so I was willing to over look it."

Sam frowned. "And then you come out and see Heather getting up close and personal with me. Shit, Jules; I'm sorry. If I could go back in time and fix this I would. You've got to know that the only person I ever want to get caught under the mistletoe with is you. In fact had I noticed it when we came in, I would have made sure to stand under it with you just so I had an excuse to kiss you like I really wanted to without Mom being able to say a word."

Jules paled. "Shit Sam, we left the party so early; your mom is going to be so pissed at me; she'll never like me."

Sam leaned down and kissed her lips; unlike the kiss he'd given her on the cold street on the base, this one was light and sweet. "Don't worry about Mom. I told her before we left that if she couldn't accept that you were an important part of my life, then I wouldn't be coming back."

"Great, now she'll really hate me." Jules chewed on her bottom lip.

Sam freed her lip from her teeth and kissed it gently as if to soothe the hurt she might have caused it. "No she won't. You are my choice, Jules; you're the woman I love. I know I made a royal mess of things tonight but it's true. She'll accept you because she just wants me to be happy. You are the person who makes me the happiest. She'll come around; trust me. If she doesn't, it means we get to spend our vacation time doing things other than visiting family. I'm not going to complain about that."

The worry still filled Jules's eyes. "Your family is important to you, Sam. I don't want to be the cause of fric…"

"You aren't the cause of anything, Jules. Yeah, family is important but you are important as well. I love you Jules. You are all I want for Christmas, for New Years, every day all year long and for years to come. I just hope I didn't hurt you more than you can forgive me."

She lowered her head. "I wish I could say I wasn't hurt but I'd be lying. Thinking I lost you hurt a hell of a lot. I get that Heather was to blame but she's not the only one. I should have trusted you; I know you don't lie and you never encourage other women who come on to you. I let her use my own insecurities get the better of me just like you let yours. If you can forgive me, I can forgive you, but the hurt's going to take a while for me to get past."

Sam nodded, his own head downcast. "I understand. If you want me to, I'll go downstairs and see if there's another room available."

He turned to leave but Jules caught his arm. "I don't want you to get another room."

He glanced back at her. "Do you want me to sleep on the floor?"

She shook her head. "No, I think tonight I need you a lot closer."

Sam pulled her close once again; his eyes searching deep into hers for any signs of doubt. "Are you sure? I'll totally understand if you need your space."

Jules stepped even closer into his embrace, wrapping her arms firmly around him. "Tonight when I left the reception hall, I got a taste of what space away from you felt like. It felt wrong and cold. Tonight I need it to feel right and warm. I need you to remind me that you're mine and that I'm yours."

He led her over to the bed and picked up the piece of mistletoe from the nightstand. "I promise you Jules Callaghan, that from now on I'll pay extra special attention to this damn stuff and make sure I'm never caught standing under it with anyone but you."

Jules glanced up at him with just her eyes as her lip once more found its way between her teeth, Then she tipped her head just slightly. "Can I hold you to that?"

Sam nodded, tossing the mistletoe behind him. "Yeah. Although I'd rather just hold you, period." He leaned down and kissed her, tentatively at first in case she protested but then with growing intensity. He lowered her gently to the bed, covering her body with his own. He blazed a trail of kisses from her lips to her ear. "You don't have a problem with that, do you?"

"Not at all."


End file.
